Neon Messiah
by AKBCardfightFan998
Summary: A past that is passed on and the enemy that returns for it... The Resistance versus The Corrupt army... Will Aichi's friends be able to protect him till the end? Or will danger approach their world once again?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! I have been hearing that a new movie for Cardfight Vanguard is coming up for both live and anime! The date is unconfirmed but it is on the 13 Sep! The name of the anime movie is called 'Neon Messiah' and the live movie is called 'A game of three'! Hopefully we can watch them once they are released because I'm excited too! Right now, I'm writing this for fun, about what the anime movie might be... So without further ado, let's begin!

Normal POV

At an unknown place, a hooded figure walks in and went on one knee in respect to the person in front, his face was covered by the shadow as a single light shone above him.

" Master, you called me?" The person ask

" Junko, how long are you going to make me wait? Have you located where our target is?" The person on the throne ask

The person who was bowing in respect, now identified as Junko, shook her head.

" No, master. There has still been no signal from the last one." Junko said

" We can't afford to lose this one. He's an important target." The person said

" I understand, master. You've been waiting all these years just for this one. I won't fail you this time either. Don't worry, his signal will be shown soon, then we'll know where his location is." Junko said

" You've been successful in the other missions and defeating the resistance all these time. Don't fail me now or you'll suffer the consequences." The person said

" Yes. Then, permission to be dismissed?" Junko ask

" Go."

" Yes."

She stood up and turned on her heels to leave the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, down on Earth...

Aichi had woken up and was just about to change. He took off his clothes but discovered something on the right side of his chest.

" Huh? Was this here before...? What's this? A mark of some sort..." Aichi said

He tapped the mark. It had the glow of a holy light and yet, like a shape of the Sun as well.

" Maybe it'll be gone by tomorrow... I better change... I can't keep everyone waiting..." Aichi said

He changed into a v-neck purple short sleeved shirt with a white with purple lines short sleeved vest going down till the waist. He was wearing long blue jeans as well.

" Time to go for breakfast... Before Emi yells at me again..." Aichi said

He rushed down the stairs as he ate his breakfast and headed out.

" Going to Card Capital already?" Emi ask

" Yeah. I promised Naoki-kun that I would fight him today." Aichi said

He finished wearing his shoes as he opened the door.

" Ittekimasu!"

" Itterasshai!"

Aichi ran to Card Capital with his deck case. Unknown to him, the mark on his chest started to glow faintly.

* * *

Back at the unknown place...

Junko was searching some database when the screen blinked.

" This is..." Junko exclaimed

" What's wrong, Junko-san?" A man ask

" Junichi, look at this. Is this it?" Junko ask

The man, identified as Junichi, walked over to her as he typed in some data into the screen.

" I don't know. Could be an error." Junichi said

" Are you kidding me?! These readings are huge! There's no possibility that it's not him!" Junko said

" Wait... Let me try something... Remember what Master said? His readings can have a different wavelength, so... If I type this in then..." Junichi said

The data was typed in again as the screen blinked again.

" Bingo. Target has been found." Junichi said

" I'll get this data in here and show it to Master." Junko said

She used some sort of compact and the data was sent into the compact.

" I'll go now. Make sure you keep me updated on the information." Junko said

" You got it." Junichi said

Junko left the room as she walked to the same room where she was greeting her 'Master'. She knocked on the door once before entering.

" Master." Junko said

" What is it, Junko?" The person ask

" We've located the target." Junko replied

" So where is he at?" The person ask

Junko opened her compact as a giant screen flashed and it was showing Earth.

" He's currently in this planet..." Junko said

" Earth, huh...? Have you pinpoint the exact location?" The person ask

" Yes. He's currently moving around in a town in Japan." Junko replied

" Good. Go down there and bring him to me. Hurry, the time is drawing near." The person said

" As you wish, Master." Junko said

" Wait."

" Is there something wrong?" Junko ask

A black energy sphere formed on the person's hand and the sphere flew onto Junko's hands.

" Use this. I'm sure he still doesn't know of what he is yet, but just in case... Use that against him... It'll help you confirm, if he is the one." The person said

" As you wish, Master. If there's nothing else, I shall take my leave then." Junko said

" Go."

" Yes."

Junko left the room once again as she set off on her journey to Earth.

* * *

Meanwhile, on Earth...

Aichi arrived at Card Capital as he looked around for Naoki.

" But... Everyone's here... Why?" Aichi wondered

Not really everyone but there's Misaki, assistant cat, Kai, Miwa, Kamui, Naoki, Shingo, surprisingly, Leon, Ren and Chris were there too.

" Oh, he's here! Yo, Aichi!" Miwa greeted

" Hello, everyone." Aichi greeted

" What took you so long today? I've been waiting for you!" Naoki said

" Sorry... Then let's start." Aichi said

" Sure!"

They prepared their starting Vanguards and decks.

" Stand up, Vanguard!"

~ After the fight~

The sixth damage fell on Naoki's damage zone.

" I lost again! Aichi, you're definitely strong!" Naoki said

" I'm not. But I'm surprised... Why are Ren-san, Leon-kun and Chris-kun here?" Aichi ask

" Well... Asaka, Tetsu and Suiko-san are busy today so I'm kind of bored and came here." Ren said

" Same for me. Lee and Ali are busy studying so I decided to come here." Chris said

" Jillian and Sharlene are out shopping and... I got bored..." Leon said

" I see... Then, why don't we fight each other? It'll be fun." Aichi said

" Sure. Since there are four of us... What about a tag fight?" Chris suggested

" That's a good idea! Then, we'll decided through Rock Paper Scissors then!" Ren said

" Let's hope we don't get teamed up with you then." Leon said

" No way! Don't be so mean, Leon-kun!" Ren pouted

In the end... Leon was teamed up with Aichi while Ren was teamed up with Chris... Will this really be alright?

" Then, let's start." Leon said

" Sure!"

The shop door slid open all of a sudden. All eyes were looking at the door as a bomb was threw in. They gasped when it exploded, sleeping gas was inside the bomb as they all felt sleepy.

" What's... this...?" Miwa said

" Sleeping... gas...?" Misaki said

" Stay awake... Everyone..." Kai said

" Easier said... Than done..." Kamui said

In the end, they all collapsed and fell asleep as a figure stepped into the shop.

* * *

~ Awhile later~

Aichi could hear voices calling to him as he recognized those voices and started to open his eyes. When he opened his eyes, he turned to his side as he saw all his friends there, all calling his name.

" Aichi!"

" Brother Aichi!"

" Wake up, Aichi!"

Aichi's eyes fully opened as he saw the situation they were in. Some unknown energy chains were binding them onto the walls of the shop.

" Is everyone alright?" Misaki ask

" Yeah..."

" I'm okay..."

" What happened here?" Kamui ask

" I don't know... We were all knocked out by that sleeping gas just now." Miwa said

" I see that everyone's awake." Junko entered from the back door

" Who are you?!" Kamui ask

" I'm Junko. Don't bother calling for help... Nobody can see or hear what's happening inside here... They can't even enter here..." Junko said

" What are you going to do to us?" Ren ask

" Nothing really... But I have a mission here..." Junko said

" A mission?" Kai said

" Neon Messiah... Where is he...?" Junko ask

" Neon Messiah? Don't know what you're talking about." Miwa said

" Oh really? But my data here says that the Messiah, is one of you." Junko said

" What are you saying? I don't get it..." Chris said

" Never mind... I'm just going to have to use this..." Junko said

She took out the black energy sphere as she faced it to them. A dark light shot out and pointed at the target. It was Aichi.

" Oh? I was wondering why you're keeping quiet, don't tell me..." Junko said

" What...?" Aichi ask

" Reveal yourself, Neon Messiah." Junko said

A dark ray shot out of the energy sphere as it pierced into Aichi. Aichi screamed from the pain.

" Aichi!"

" Stop it! What are you doing?!" Naoki yelled

" What are you doing to Sendou-kun?! Let him go!" Shingo yelled

" Stop struggling against this... Now, show me the mark." Junko said

The mark that Aichi saw on his chest in the morning revealed itself in front of them as a projection as the others gasped.

" I knew it. The readings weren't fooling us." Junko said

" Aichi! Aichi! Can you hear us?!" Misaki shouted

" Get a hold of yourself, Aichi!" Miwa shouted

Junko took out a card as they saw the back of it.

" That's a Vanguard card!" Ren exclaimed

" What are you going to do?!" Leon ask

" I'm just going to contain the Messiah while I'm at it... Get inside here, Messiah. Or are you going to let your friends suffer?" Junko said

Aichi was suddenly being sucked into the card.

" Stop it! Don't do it!" Chris shouted

" The Messiah is ours." Junko said

" STOP IT!"

Except for Aichi's, the others had somehow broken their energy chains as Junko gasped.

" Impossible!"

Naoki and Shingo were the first ones to pounce on her as the others broke the energy chains on Aichi before he going to completely be sucked into the card as they took him to one side.

" Kai! Is Aichi safe?!" Naoki ask

" Yeah!"

Junko threw the both of them off as she tried to get Aichi again by using the card.

" Stop right there!" A voice shouted

Junko turned behind, surprised by the voice. She dodged a sword that was coming down at her.

" You're here..." Junko said

" You're not getting the Messiah from us this time!" The person said

" Why, it's the resistance's top fighter, Amaya Natsuko." Junko said

" Cut the talk, Junko. You're not getting this Messiah this time. Instead... I'm going to protect this one from you! That's... the mission that the other Messiahs gave me!" Amaya said

" The other Messiahs? Don't joke around with me. The other Messiahs are in the hands of Master. There's no way for you to be able to receive the mission." Junko said

" If you don't believe me, then that's fine... But, I'm never going to let you take this Messiah away!" Amaya said

" Then you'll have to beat me first!" Junko said

She drew a sword out of nowhere as the two swords clashed.

" Why won't you just give up?! You've already failed to save the other Messiahs! Why care about this one?!" Junko ask

" He's already been through too much! I can't let it happen anymore! _Shiroi Inazuma!_" Amaya said

A white lightning came out of her sword as Junko dodged it.

" Again with that weak attack? No wonder you were never able to save the other Messiahs." Junko said

" Keep your mouth shut! Go right now before I'll force you to!" Amaya said

" Tch! I'll be back!" Junko said

Her cloak blew in the air as she disappeared. Amaya kneeled beside the others as she took a look on Aichi.

" Don't worry. He just fainted from the shock. He'll wake up soon." Amaya said

" Who are you?" Naoki ask

" Amaya Natsuko. The top fighter in the resistance for protecting the Neon Messiahs." Amaya replied

" Amaya-san. Would you tell us? What are the Neon Messiah? Why would that person come after Brother Aichi?!" Kamui ask

" I'm sure you saw that mark. That's the mark of a Neon Messiah. It should be on his chest." Amaya said

" On his chest?" Miwa said

They looked at Aichi's chest as they saw a part of the mark sticking out of his v-neck shirt.

" That's the same thing that we saw just now." Ren said

" Neon Messiah... There's the elements... Water, Fire, Lightning, Nature, Wind and Light. We are the resistance. We protect these Messiahs from harm... But one day, many years before I was even born... We were attacked by the Corrupt army... Their master's name is Dias... A man who wants power for himself... He targeted the Messiahs at our homeland and... The Messiahs sent away their youngest and most powerful Messiah into the deepest pit of the universe, so that the Corrupt can't find him. Many, many years passed... Slowly, the other Messiahs were captured one by one... But they gave me a mission before they were captured... To find the missing Messiah that they've sent to the universe. They figured that during those times, the Messiah would've found a place to be safely concealed and hidden. But it also costs him to lose all the memories of his last life with us... Which is a good thing. For years, I've been searching for him until today, ehere the signal showed up and I came here..." Amaya explained

" So Aichi's the missing Neon Messiah?" Naoki ask

" Yes. But it looks like he found great people to be his friends and mates..." Amaya said

" Mates...?" Kai ask

" Yes. All Messiahs have mates... Especially this one, we didn't call him the youngest for nothing. Nobody could break those energy chains without a Messiah's power. He just have given you guys some of his powers unconsciously. That's his personality." Amaya said

" His powers?" Shingo ask

" Yeah. Look at your palm." Amaya said

They all looked at their palms as they saw the small mark there.

" Ah! When did it get there?!" Naoki exclaimed

" Don't worry. I'll explain more to you guys later. For now, we should get back to the base to tell the Chief about the news." Amaya said

" How?"

_" Terepoto!" _

Suddenly they were engulfed in a bright light as they were teleported out of the shop.

* * *

They were instantly at the base. They immediately stood up and looked around to see many unfamiliar faces.

" Can't blame you guys for being so uptight about this, since it's the first time you guys are even here. Follow me." Amaya said

She led them to a door as she knocked on it. She opened it after awhile.

" Chief. The last Messiah has been found." Amaya said

The chair turned as the active guy on the chair stood up.

" No thanks, no hugging." Amaya immediately said

" Not even once?" The man ask

" Nope."

" But it was a good job, Amaya. Now, let's get him to have a check. But who are they?" The man ask

" They're his mates. Although, I still don't know their names..." Amaya said

" Toshiki Kai."

" Naoki Ishida!"

" Shingo Komoi."

" Kamui Katsuragi."

" Misaki Tokura."

" Miwa Taishi!"

" Ren Suzugamori!"

" Leon Souryuu."

" Christopher Lo. Just Chris is fine."

" Oh. My name is Akira Hayami. The Chief of this resistance. Now, come this way." Akira said

He led them to a glass that shows the inside of another room.

" That's where we're going to put him in." Akira said

Two men took Aichi from Kai's arms as they took him to the room behind the glass and strapped some straps on him that can check on his current condition. A breathing mask was placed on, just in case. The others immediately had a worried expression.

" Hey, is it going to be alright?" Chris ask

" Don't worry, Chris-kun. It's totally harmless." Akira assured

" I sure hope so." Misaki said

The machines turned on as the data all came in front of them as a projection.

" Sir, all seems well. Doesn't look like he's damaged in any way." One of them reported

" Continue to check on him. Make sure he's really alright." Akira said

" Yes sir!"

The data continued to show different images as Kai and the others just stared at Aichi. When suddenly... Aichi's finger twitched and his breathing immediately became abnormal.

" That's...!" Naoki exclaimed

There was an alarm as the work was quickening. The sound of typing was faster as well.

" What's going on?!" Amaya exclaimed

" Status report now!" Akira ordered

" We don't know. It appears that he's trying to break our system's connection. We can't get through!" The same man answered

" Well, try to do something about it! Get him back to sleep or something!" Amaya said

" No! We'll handle it!" Naoki said

" Kai! Hurry and go in!" Miwa said

Kai nodded and ran into the room. When he arrived beside Aichi, he immediately held onto his hand as Aichi gripped onto the hand. The alarm immediately stopped as Aichi's breathing went back to normal and his peaceful expression was back. Kai turned around to the glass and nodded.

" You can continue. It's alright now." Leon said

" Continue the check." Akira said

" Yes sir!"

" What happened back there?" Amaya ask

" It happens once in awhile. After the battle with Link Joker, I guess he was having a trauma since he keeps thrashing around as stated by his sister every night. In short... His heart is a bit fickle when you relate something related to that incident. Or it will get fickle if he dreams about it." Misaki explained

" But it's mostly about being it his fault since Kai chose to be Reversed to get stronger to defeat me and Aichi-kun. We told him that he's not in fault, but I guess he still didn't believe us." Ren said

" That's why he holds onto his hands, I guess he feels a bit safer and assured." Kamui said

" So what should we do now?" Amaya ask

" Let's just wait for him to get up. I'm sure everything's fine." Miwa said

" Sure hope so." Akira said

The check was completed as Aichi shifted a little before opening his eyes.

" Kai... kun? Where are we...?" Aichi ask

" Don't worry. We're safe here. Are you alright?" Kai ask

" Yes... I'm alright." Aichi replied

He got up with Kai's help as they headed outside.

" Aichi, are you alright now?" Naoki ask

" Yeah. I'm alright." Aichi replied

He noticed Amaya and Akira behind his friends.

" Um... Those two are..." Aichi said

" Ah, where are my manners? I'm Akira Hayami. I'm the resistance's Chief, well, in short, the leader of this whole group in this base. Nice to meet you, um..." Akira said

" I'm Aichi Sendou! You must be the one who saved us, right? Thank you very much!" Aichi said

" No, no. This is the one who saved you. Her name is Amaya Natsuko." Akira said

" Hello, um... Aichi." Amaya said

" Hello to you too, Natsuko-san!" Aichi said

" Amaya is alright." Amaya said

" Huh? Then, what about Amaya-san?" Aichi ask

" Huh? Uh..."

She looked over to the others at the back as they shook their head.

_" It's impossible to get him to get rid of that habit so easily."_ They thought

" A-Alright..." Amaya said

" Then, thank you very much, Natsuko-san!" Aichi said

" No big deal." Amaya said

" But... Why are we here...?" Aichi ask

" Ah, we should go to my office and I'll explain it to you." Akira said

" Okay..."

* * *

They arrived at the office again.

" Now, sit down." Akira said

" Okay..."

They sat down as instructed.

" Aichi, right? To tell you the truth, there is a reason why those people including us called you a Messiah. You see, you've been missing for many, many years now. Our people are like the protectors of the Messiah. An army called the 'Corrupt' attacked our homeland and the other Messiahs sent you into the universe for you to escape. You were the youngest amongst the Messiahs, yet you were strong and has a lot of determination. You're the Messiah of Light." Akira explained

" Light?" Aichi ask

" Yes. The Light is special, the enemies are after you because of that. They're planning to use you to open up the Millennium Arc." Akira said

" The 'Malicious Arc'?" Kamui ask

" 'Millennium Arc'." Misaki corrected

" What's that?" Naoki ask

" I'm glad you asked. The Millennium Arc only appears when it is the time where the Millennium Moon appears, shining down on Earth with its radiance. The enemy's Master, Dias, is trying to get that Arc to rule the universe. But he needs the Messiah of Light in order to do that." Akira explained

" When does the Millennium Moon appear?" Miwa ask

" Once every ten years. They were always watching the monitors to find out where were you. Now that they've found you, all they need to do is to capture you and wait for the Millennium Moon to appear. And Dias has also obtained the item that can only be used on the Millennium Moon. The Millennium Glass. It's a complicated process but once the Arc appears, we might not be able to fend it off easily." Akira continued

" But why do they need Aichi and the other Messiahs?" Chris ask

" The other Messiahs are very powerful, he's trying to use them against us, since they're like a family to us now. As for Aichi, I did say that he can summon the Arc but Dias figured that since the Arc only listens to the Messiah of Light, he would also use him against us. By summoning the Arc, we might be as good as done for." Akira explained

" I've been given this mission to protect him by the other Messiahs before they were captured, like I've said before. Light can beat the darkness but sometimes, the Light can fall into the darkness. So our mission is to protect him, and not to let him fall into the darkness. The Messiah of Light is strong, he might be even stronger than the other Messiahs. That's why we can't let anything happen to him!" Amaya said

" I got the gist of it. Since it's about protecting Aichi, I'm in!" Naoki said

" Naoki-kun?" Aichi ask

" You're our mate! Our leader! Can't allow our leader to be in danger now can we?!" Naoki ask

" I'm in too! I'm going to protect Brother Aichi to the end!" Kamui said

" All of us are in!" Ren said

" But it's dangerous... I can't risk it!" Aichi said

" Well, you can't stop us. It's already decided." Leon said

" What do you mean?" Aichi ask

They all showed the marks on their palms.

" It's the same mark as the one on my chest! Why do everyone have it?!" Aichi ask

" You gave it to us unconsciously. You don't have a choice but to accept it." Kai said

" But... A-Alright..." Aichi said

" But... How do we get back home now?" Miwa ask

" Let me handle that. Be safe, I'll be visiting frequently though." Amaya said

" Okay."

" Get ready then. _Terepoto!_" Amaya said

They were transported back to Earth.

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! I hope everyone likes this chapter! Look forward to the next few chapters! I'll see everyone in the next chapter! Bye bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! Now I'm presenting to everyone chapter 2! What's going to happen to them now that they are Aichi's mate and they are needed to protect him?! We'll find out soon! Without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

The next day...

Aichi arrived at Card Capital as usual.

" Yo, Aichi!" Naoki greeted

" Hello, everyone." Aichi greeted

" Have you heard? Koutei and Yuri are coming back from Singapore today." Misaki said

" Huh? Mitsusada-san and Yuri-san? What about Gai-san?" Aichi ask

" He came back after fighting the Link Joker units, leaving those two there." Miwa said

" Hey, Miwa!" Kamui said

" Oops!" Miwa said

They could see Aichi's fists clenched and shaking.

" I-I see... T-Then... W-We should go to the airport to greet them, right...? L-Let's go..." Aichi stuttered

" Sorry, Aichi..." Miwa said

" W-What for...? I-It's nothing really..." Aichi stuttered

" You're right. We should go there to greet them. Let's go, everyone." Misaki said

" Yeah!"

* * *

They arrived at the airport as they looked around.

" Weird... Their flight should be here by now..." Misaki said

" Isn't it over there?" Kamui ask

He pointed to a gate that just opened for the people alighting from Singapore.

" It's over there! Let's go!" Shingo said

" Yeah!"

They ran over to the gate as Aichi just stood still there, his mind wandering off somewhere. Suddenly, he felt a hand holding onto his own. It was Kai.

" Kai-kun... I'm fine... Let's go to see them..." Aichi said

" You're not. If you were fine, why would you still be shaking until now? Relax a bit. I'm not in the position to say that it's all over now but... Even if it's not over yet, I'm still here with you. You don't have to worry about this, we will protect you. But I won't allow anything to happen to you." Kai said

" Kai-kun... Alright. We better go. Mitsusada-san and Yuri-san might be arriving soon." Aichi said

Kai nodded. They headed over to the gate as they saw the two familiar figures.

" Mitsusada-san! Yuri-san!" Aichi called

The two figures recognized them as they ran over to them, waving to them.

" Hello, everyone!" Koutei greeted

" Good to see you again!" Yuri greeted

" How have you been, Yuri? Had fun with Koutei there?" Misaki ask

Koutei and Yuri blushed.

" Good job, Koutei! You just got yourself a good girl!" Miwa teased

" I-It's nothing big..." Koutei said

" Huh? Have you seen Gai anywhere?" Yuri ask

" We didn't see him here at all. Is he lost?" Kamui ask

" Probably... He's always like that." Yuri said

Aichi laughed nervously.

" By the way... What's that on your chest, Aichi-kun? Some mark or something?" Koutei ask

Aichi immediately pulled onto his shirt to cover the mark.

" I-It's nothing... You might be seeing things..." Aichi said

" Really? I thought that I saw a mark though..." Koutei said

_" I can't let them be involved in this..."_ Aichi thought

" Why don't we grab a meal while waiting for Gai to come?" Yuri suggested

" Good idea. Let's go. I know a good cafe in the airport where they serve delicious cake." Misaki said

" Then let's go!" Kamui said

" Yeah!"

Aichi was feeling uneasy while they were walking. He couldn't shake off an evil aura that was being emitted from somewhere. It didn't go unnoticed by Kai.

" Aichi. Are you feeling unwell?" Kai whispered

" N-No... I-I... T-There's something... A-A dark aura... I-I can feel it..." Aichi stuttered

Kai's eyes narrowed as he looked around. He tapped Naoki's shoulder, since he was the closest towards them.

" Hey, Ishida. Can you try to feel if there's any dark aura around here? Aichi can feel it." Kai whispered

" Really? But we don't even know how to use these yet, and what kind of powers each of us are given." Naoki whispered

" Just try. We'll be in trouble if anything happens to Aichi." Kai whispered

" I got it... But why aren't you trying it out...?" Naoki whispered

Kai shrugged.

" Fine..." Naoki muttered

He looked at his palm as he tried to use the mark. He tried again as it faintly glowed and Naoki was suddenly in a space where he could see the auras of the people around him.

" What's this?!" Naoki exclaimed

He looked in front as he saw that nobody reacted to his exclamation.

" So I'm still moving but this is a space where I can see everyone's inner aura...?" Naoki said

He looked at Aichi as a purple aura was around him, signifying his fear. He looked over to Kai as he saw a light blue aura, signifying his worry.

" Alright! I just need to find the dark aura that Kai was talking about!" Naoki said

He looked around again as most of the auras were white. He looked around again. Suddenly... He saw it... Three figure with a black aura, staring at them but the one in the center had an extremely evil aura spilling out. Naoki went out of the space immediately.

" We need to get out of here... Now." Naoki said

" Why? What's going on?" Yuri ask

" No time to explain! We need to go now! Come on!" Naoki said

They ran as instructed as they were getting out of the airport.

* * *

They continued to run as Naoki looked behind him before finally stopping.

" Doesn't look like they're following us..." Naoki said

" What happened, Naoki? Why did you ask us to run?" Misaki ask

" I'll explain later but... I guess I did it..." Naoki said

He looked at the mark on his palm.

" Where's Sendou-kun?" Shingo ask

They looked around. That was when they saw Aichi in the distance, panting and sweating hard.

" Aichi!"

They ran over to him. Kai touched his forehead.

" He's having a fever..." Kai said

" But he was fine when he came here!" Kamui said

" That's because his body is reacting to the Millennium Glass." A voice said

They turned behind to see the three figures Naoki saw.

" You're...!"

Junko and Junichi were there with a figure in a dark cloak, wearing a dark suit and gloves. His hair was black and one of his eye was covered by a mechanical mask.

" Who are you?!" Kamui ask

" Nice to meet you. My name is Dias, leader of the Corrupt army." Dias said

" You're Dias?!" Misaki exclaimed

" What's going on?! Who are they?!" Yuri ask

" No time to explain! Kai! Get Aichi away from here!" Naoki said

" Got it!"

Kai took Aichi as he led Koutei and Yuri away from Dias and his group.

" What do you mean by Aichi's body reacting to the Millennium Glass?" Naoki ask

" The Millennium Moon draws near... Both the Glass and the Messiah are so close to each other now, so there's no surprise that he's reacting now." Dias said

" What do you intend to do?" Kamui ask

" You guys are so dumb. How many times have we tried to get the Messiah?" Junko ask

" Only once." Shingo said

" Never mind..." Junko said

" Now... Hand him over and it'll be all easy on you." Dias said

" We'll never let you take Brother Aichi!" Kamui said

" Oh? Then are you implying that we should take him by force then?" Junichi said

They braced themselves.

" Master Dias. Permission to get the Messiah?" Junko ask

" Of course. Just don't hurt him." Dias said

" Yes."

Suddenly, they disappeared.

" They disappeared?!" Naoki exclaimed

They suddenly heard screams from behind them. They turned behind to see Koutei and Yuri being thrown back. Kai was still holding onto Aichi.

" You're a stubborn one, aren't you?" Junichi said

Aichi opened his eyes to see the situation they were in.

" Kai-kun..." Aichi muttered

" Don't talk! I'm getting you out of here!" Kai said

" It's impossible..." Aichi muttered

" Now, hand him over." Junko said

" In your dreams!" Kai said

" Fine then." Junichi said

They were about to bring down their sword on Kai. Kai closed his eyes as he was prepared for it.

" Darn it!" Naoki said

They ran towards them.

" We won't make it in time!" Shingo said

_" Kai-kun..."_ Aichi thought

He closed his eyes as a bright light flashed and shot up, revealing a projection of the mark. It was big and bright that everyone had to shield their eyes.

" Yes... This is the Messiah of Light's power!" Dias said

" It's bright!" Misaki exclaimed

" Can't see!" Junko exclaimed

" At this rate, we won't be able to get him!" Junichi exclaimed

" Aichi! Stop it!" Naoki shouted

The marks on their palms all glowed as they were suddenly in a space.

" This is...!" Miwa exclaimed

" It's the space where I could see everyone's inner aura!" Naoki exclaimed

" You can see their inner auras?" Misaki ask

" Yeah. Kai was suspicious when we were inside the airport, so he made me use the power and I managed to do it." Naoki replied

" So that's why you asked us to run. Hey! There's Aichi and Kai!" Miwa said

They turned to see Aichi still glowing but not so brightly anymore and Kai was there, looking around. And...

" Where is this place...?" Koutei ask

" Koutei?! Why are you here?!" Kamui ask

" Yuri too!" Misaki exclaimed

" I don't know... We were suddenly in here..." Yuri said

" Wait a minute... Show us your palms!" Naoki said

Koutei and Yuri did as instructed. They saw the small mark on their palms as they gasped. The two looked at their own palms.

" Ah! What's this?!" Yuri exclaimed

" Looks like this just turned difficult..." Miwa said

" Kai! How's Aichi?!" Naoki ask

" He won't stop glowing... What should I do...?" Kai ask

Shingo went over to them. He touched Aichi's forehead.

" He's still burning up..." Shingo said

That was when his mark glowed and the glow on Aichi was disappearing.

" What?!"

" Don't tell me... Shingo! Don't remove your hand! Trust me." Misaki said

" Yes!"

The glow on Aichi completely dissipated as Shingo removed his hand. Aichi opened his eyes.

" Huh? Why am I here?" Aichi ask

" Don't know... It's some sort of space where only we can communicate with each other..." Naoki said

" Maybe it's one of the powers we can use." Kamui said

" But how do we deactivate it?" Koutei ask

" Well... I don't know..." Naoki said

Their marks suddenly stopped glowing as they were out of the space and were back to reality.

" Now... We'll really get him this time..." Junko said

" Stop right there!" A voice said

Junko blocked the sword coming at her as Amaya revealed herself.

" You again!" Junko said

" I'm going to defeat you this time!" Amaya said

" Hmph. So... You want to be defeated again?" Junko ask

" I'm going to win this time!" Amaya said

" Okay then. But let me tell you this... What's lost in a fight can only be recovered through a fight..." Junko said

" That's why I'm going to defeat you!" Amaya said

" Fine then. Suit yourself." Junko said

They both took out Vanguard decks as Junichi returned to Dias and Naoki and the others went to Kai. A purple hologram fight table appeared as they prepared their starting Vanguards and decks.

" Stand up, Vanguard!"

" Untrained Swordfighting Protector, Tes!"

" Corrupted Lightning, Gus!"

" I draw! I ride Beginner Swordfighting Protector, Tes! Untrained Swordfighting Protecter, Tes moves back. Turn end." Amaya declared

" Protecter?" Kamui ask

" It's a clan that our people use. I'm going to use this 'Swordfighting' sub-clan to defeat her." Amaya replied

" So... I guess you did change a little at least. But it's not enough... Draw. I ride Corrupted Emerald Lightning, Rin! Gus moves back. I call Corrupted Lightning Squire, Kein. Kein attacks your Vanguard! His skill gives him another +3000 power!" Junko declared

" No guard."

" Next, my Vanguard attacks with a boost from Gus!" Junko declared

_" Gus's skill is troublesome... If I guard this attack, then I might be risking it like the last time... But if I don't guard then... No choice..."_ Amaya thought

" No guard!"

" Drive check. No trigger." Junko declared

" Damage check. Draw trigger. I give the power to my Vanguard and I draw." Amaya declared

" Now... Gus's skill activates! I put him into the Soul. And I'm sure you remember this... His skill! Since my attack succeeds, I put your Untrained Swordfighting Protector, Tes into the Damage Zone since your damage is lesser than five!" Junko declared

" What?!"

" That means the Damage is now three?!" Naoki exclaimed

" This is what happens after this Lightning clan was corrupted by our powers. It reduces the enemy's field by putting their units either into the Drop Zone or the Damage Zone. Leaving them powerless to retaliate." Junko explained

" That's totally..." Kamui exclaimed

" Powerful!" Shingo exclaimed

" At this rate..." Miwa said

_" I can get through this... And bring him back from them!"_ Amaya thought

" I draw! I ride Superior Swordfighting Protector, Tes! I call Beginner Swordfighting Protector, Tes and Freeland Protector, Kay! Kay's skill! If I have two or more Swordfighting units, he gains +2000 power! He attacks your Vanguard!" Amaya declared

" No guard."

" Next, my Vanguard Tes attacks with a boost from Beginner! Beginner's skill! If he's boosting a Swordfighting unit, that unit will have +4000 power! Superior's skill! If he's boosted by a Swordfighting unit, I can superior call a grade 2 or lesser unit to the field! Superior call! Carrier Swordfighting Protector, Dev!" Amaya declared

" No guard."

" Drive trigger check! Critical trigger! I give the power to Dev and the extra critical to my Vanguard!" Amaya declared

" Damage check. Second check. No trigger." Junko declared

" Turn end."

" Three damage each... Man... These two can sure pack punches." Naoki said

" But the real deal will show up when they turn serious..." Misaki said

" I stand and draw. Ride. Corrupted Lightning Venator, Fran! I call Corrupted Lightning Soldier, Castor and Corrupted Lightning Spellcaster! Kein attacks your rear guard Kay! His skill gives him +3000 power!" Junko declared

" No guard."

" Next! My Vanguard attacks with a boost from Spellcaster!" Junko declared

" No guard."

" Drive check. No trigger." Junko declared

" Damage check. No trigger either." Amaya declared

" Castor attacks!" Junko declared

" Guard!"

" Turn end."

" Damage is now 4 to 3..." Yuri said

" Something's off... Corrupted... There's more than what we're seeing right now..." Kai said

Aichi saw the deck glowing darkly and has lightning sparks.

_" What...? What was that...?"_ Aichi thought

" I stand and draw. Swordfighting Master that holds the ultimate fighting skills! Break the spell that's holding them captive! Crossride! Ultimate Swordfighting Protector, Tes! Since Superior Swordfighting Protector, Tes is in the Soul, he gains +2000 power at all times! And when Ultimate is rode on top of him, Superior's skill activates once more! Ultimate is getting more power! +5000 power at all times! I call Backlash Sword Protector, Jemm and Dragon Fighting Protector, Mark! Here I go! With a boost from Mark, Dev attacks your Castor!" Amaya declared

" No guard."

" Go! Ultimate, attack Fran! And... The light of courage! Shine brighter than the Sun! Limit Break! With this, Beginner and Jemm gets an extra +5000 power and if I get a grade 3 in the drive check, my Vanguard gets an extra critical!" Amaya declared

" Not only are her rear guards powering up but her Vanguard too?!" Miwa exclaimed

" Amazing... Her power is 28000 power because of Beginner's skill and if she gets a grade 3, she'll have another critical!" Misaki said

" With this, she can win!" Kamui said

" If you think that by doing that, you'll win. You're terribly mistaken. Corrupted Shield Soldier, Glenn! Quintet Wall!" Junko declared

Two grade 0 with 10000 shield, two grade 1s with 5000 shield and one grade 2 with 5000 shield went into the Guardian Circle.

" Tch! Twin drive... Second check. Draw trigger! I give the power to Jemm and I draw! Jemm!" Amaya declared

" No guard."

" Turn end."

" No way... With all that attack and she only dealt one damage...?" Miwa said

" Looks like something is going to happen soon..." Misaki said

" She's in trouble..." Aichi said

" Huh?"

" What do you mean?" Kai ask

" That deck... There's something about it..." Aichi said

" The deck...?"

They all looked over to Junko's deck. But they don't see anything...

" I don't know... I don't see anything weird about it..." Naoki said

" Maybe we'll see it this turn..." Yuri said

" I stand and draw." Junko said

She drew her card and smirked.

" Looks like this is going to end sooner than we thought." Junichi said

" What was that?!" Kamui said

" Get ready. Because this is going to end this... Now, it's time for you to reveal yourself, engulfed in the dark miasma and reborn anew! I ride... Corrupted Messiah of Lightning, Luke!" Junko declared

They gasped. A man appeared in a black armor with lightning streaks and a two handed lightning sword was on his hands.

" Luke..." Amaya said

" That's one of the other Messiahs?" Naoki said

" I'm kinda hating this feeling that I'm having..." Kamui said

" Lightning... But he's different... There's that jet black aura around him..." Aichi said

" Now... Once you lose this fight, the Messiah of Light will belong to us." Junko said

" What have you done to him?!" Amaya ask

" After being engulfed by our powers, they become more powerful than ever. Messiah of Light... Soon, you'll be one of them too." Dias said

Aichi gasped.

" We won't let that happen!" Kai said

" I don't know what's going on, but I won't let Aichi-kun become like that either!" Koutei said

" Me too!" Yuri said

" Me three!" Misaki said

" I will never let Aichi be taken away by the likes of you guys!" Naoki said

" Me too!" Shingo said

" We'll never hand Brother Aichi to you guys! Corrupted or whatnot, you guys are going down!" Kamui said

" You guys won't get Aichi on our watch!" Miwa said

" Everyone..." Aichi said

" No matter. I'll end it in this turn! I call Corrupted Lightning Battler, Lil! And... Corrupted Lightning! Destroy your opponent in front of you and disintegrate their field! Limit Break! Counterblast one and Soulblast! With this, I'm going to send your Jemm to the Damage Zone and your Dev to the Drop Zone! And, Corrupted Messiah of Lightning, Luke gains +10000 power and +1 critical!" Junko declared

" She sent both front row units away!" Naoki exclaimed

" Now she doesn't have a card that can intercept..." Miwa said

" What's she going to do now?" Yuri said

" Here I go. Kein attacks!" Junko declared

" Guard!"

" With a boost from Spellcaster, my Vanguard is attacking you!" Junko declared

" I won't let you! Barrier Domination Protector, Venus! Quintet Wall!" Amaya declared

Three grade 0 units with 10000 shield, one grade 2 unit with 5000 shield and one grade 3 unit with 0 shield went to the Guardian Circle.

" Twin drive check! Draw trigger! I give the power to Lil and I draw. Second check! No trigger. Finish her off, Lil!" Junko declared

" Guard!"

" Turn end..."

" She made it through!" Naoki said

" But she doesn't have any front row rear guards and she's reduced her hand to one. Will she get her attacks through this turn?" Kai said

" I stand and draw. Sorry but... This is the end! Call! Summoning Protector, Bell! Her skill activates! If I have a Protector unit in the Vanguard Circle, I can superior call a grade 2 or higher unit! Superior call! Masked Swordfighting Protector, Fritz! Her skill activates as well! I give +5000 power to Ultimate! And... Ultimate... Limit Break! +5000 power to Bell and Fritz! And the Superior in the Soul's skill activates again! +5000 power again! Fritz... Get rid of Lil!" Amaya declared

" No guard!"

" And Ultimate! With a boost from Beginner... His skill adds another +4000 power! Ultimate... Free Luke from their spell!" Amaya declared

" Yes! Her power is 34000 power! With this..." Naoki said

" No guard!"

" Twin drive... Heal trigger! I give the power to Bell and I recover one damage. Second check. Grade 3! An extra critical to Ultimate!" Amaya declared

" Damage check... Second check... No trigger..." Junko declared

" Come back, Luke." Amaya said

The Vanguard disappeared as Junko's deck glowed and flew towards Aichi and landed on his palm. The dark aura started to disappear as the deck started to change to light.

" The Messiah of Light's purifying powers... He's purifying the evil aura on the deck..." Amaya said

Junko walked back to Dias and Junichi.

" I can't believe she defeated me... I'm sorry, Dias-sama..." Junko said

" It's okay. The Messiah of Light will be ours eventually. His powers are still beginning, so capturing him as soon as possible is our goal." Dias said

" But Dias-sama, it's really difficult... His friends won't let us near him." Junichi said

" Don't worry, my plan has already started." Dias said

He lifted up his hand and moved his finger. An aura surrounded Aichi as he started to float up.

" What's going on?!" Kamui exclaimed

" Dias!" Amaya exclaimed

" Everyone!" Aichi said

Aichi floated towards Dias as he held onto him tightly as Aichi struggled.

" Let me go! Let me go!" Aichi said

" Now, keep still. This will be over soon." Dias said

A dark aura came out as it put Aichi to sleep.

" Aichi!"

" Now, let's go. There's no more time to waste." Dias said

" You're not getting away with this!" Miwa said

" I won't let you get away with him! Luke! Come and help us!" Amaya said

The card disappeared as the same man appeared but this time, he was wearing white traditional clothing but his weapon were still the same.

" Nice to see you again, Amaya. Thank you for freeing me." Luke said

" Luke! You need to help him!" Amaya said

Luke looked over to Dias and saw Aichi.

" That's... Why is Neon here?! Dias! Release him right now!" Luke said

" Messiah of Lightning, Luke... I don't need you anymore. Now that the Messiah of Light is with us, we'll be unstoppable." Dias said

" Stop this, Dias! I'm taking Neon back whether you like it or not! _Kaminari no Ryuu!_" Luke said

Luke swung his sword as a lightning dragon charged at them and hit them. Dias accidentally let go of Aichi as Luke got him and went back to Kai and the others.

" We'll come back to get him! You'll see!" Dias said

The three disappeared as Kai and the others checked on Aichi.

" Don't worry. Dias just placed a sleeping spell on him. He should be awake in an hour or so." Amaya said

" I'm so glad... He almost got away with Brother Aichi..." Kamui said

" Aichi?" Luke wondered

" That's his name here." Amaya said

" I see." Luke said

He looked over to Kai and the others.

_" You've found good friends and mates... Neon..."_ Luke thought

" Okay! Then, I'll introduce myself to you first, my name's Luke. I'm the Messiah of Lightning... And... I'm sure you guys are curious why we sent him here..." Luke said

They nodded.

" So, let me start my explanation then." Luke said

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! I hope everyone liked it! The new clans are the clans that I made myself and I don't really know how I'm going to explain to everyone about them but please enjoy the upcoming future chapters! Thank you for reading and bye bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! Now I'm presenting to everyone chapter 3! So there's so much explanation to do. What will they ever do?! We'll find out soon! Without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

Luke wanted to explain to them but he realized that they needed to go somewhere more private to talk.

" Let's go to the shop then. I can close the shop early and give Shin-san a long shopping list so that he won't be back until evening." Misaki said

" Wow. That is so mean, Nee-chan." Miwa said

" It's better to keep him that way than letting him listen." Misaki said

" Aichi can rest there too at least." Naoki said

" And we can explain to Mitsusada-san and Yuri-san." Shingo said

" Uh... What about Gai...?" Koutei ask

" I just messaged him. He's going to back home now." Yuri said

" Alright! Let's go!"

Kai carried Aichi on his back as they headed back to Card Capital.

* * *

When they arrived at Card Capital, Misaki gave Shin her shopping list as Kai settled Aichi down on the chair to rest. They explained everything to Koutei and Yuri in the meantime.

" I see... No wonder those people are so bent on getting Aichi-kun." Koutei said

" So, Ren Suzugamori, Leon Souryuu and Chris-kun are mates too? And this mark means we're mates?" Yuri ask

" Yeah. That's basically the gist of it." Naoki said

" So, you're Natsuko-kun and you're Luke-kun..." Koutei said

" Yes."

" So, Luke. You can tell us anything now." Naoki said

" Okay. But firstly, Amaya, get the three other mates here." Luke said

Amaya nodded and teleported away. When she came back after awhile, Ren, Leon and Chris were with her.

" Got them." Amaya said

" Thank you. Now I can explain everything to you... Let's see... Where should I start...? Well, I could start with, his name was originally Neon before he came to this planet." Luke said

" Neon? You mean the Neon Messiah's 'Neon'?" Kamui ask

" That's right. It was an unforgettable moment... The light that made us Messiahs, we were born in an ancient castle, in an orb. I was the first one to be born, as the Messiah of Lightning." Luke said

" But how do you know whether you're that element?" Naoki ask

" Listen to the end. There's a special lake that when we reflect upon it, our elements will be shown inside of it. And the other Messiahs were born the same way as I did and they all got their elements. But when Neon was born, I think it was really amazing... When he first appeared in the orb, there were auroras shining around the orb, like a bright light that will never fade away... You could say that the times that we spent with him were the happiest ones yet. He could even thaw the ice around Keith whenever he doesn't like to interact with us and make him talk to us." Luke said

" Sounds familiar..." Miwa said

His gaze shifted to Kai as Kai opened one eye in annoyance before closing them again.

" Like him. A child like that was special and we knew it the moment we saw his birth. And... That was when the invasion began..." Luke said

~ Flashback start~

The ground shook as the people started to run away from the village. The ancient castle shook as the Messiahs were trying to keep their balance.

" What's going on?!" A girl with bright light blue hair exclaimed

" We're under attack!" A boy with dark red hair exclaimed

" Why?! Who is it?!" A girl with light yellow hair exclaimed

" It's an enemy! They're after us!" Luke said

" At this rate, the whole village will be in danger!" A boy with silver hair said

The girl with light yellow hair suddenly screamed.

" What's wrong, Leafea?!" The boy with dark red hair ask

" Oh no! Neon's gone! He's not with us!" The girl, identified as Leafea said

" What did you say?!" Luke exclaimed

" We need to hurry and find him! He's still a child! We can't let him go through all this!" The girl with bright light blue hair said

" But where would he go?" The boy with silver hair ask

" He's probably scared and hiding somewhere for us to find him. Come on, follow me!" The boy with dark red hair said

The five ran around the castle as they found the familiar blue-haired boy, not more than seven years old, hiding under a bed.

" Neon!"

They kneeled beside the bed as they tried to coax the child out.

" Neon, it's okay. Just grab my hand... It'll be alright. You're safe now." Leafea said

The child looked at her hand as he grabbed it and Leafea pulled him out of the bed and carried him up.

" Now that he's safe, we should get away from here before the enemy comes." Luke said

" Right!"

They went off to the distance and away from the castle as they reached somewhere. There was a cave in front of them as they entered it and saw a giant orb.

" Luckily, we shifted it here." The boy with silver hair said

" Neon, listen carefully. I want you to turn into that form now." Leafea said

" Why?" Neon ask

" Because once you wake up, everything will be alright again. We want you... To find a new home in the universe." Leafea said

" No! My home is here!" Neon said

" You need to understand. Our situation is dire right now. Please, you need to escape as far away as you can before those people find you." The girl with bright light blue hair said

" A-Alright... Please be careful..." Neon said

They nodded. Neon closed his eyes as he turned into a ball of light. The five faced the orb as it showed the picture of Cray and Earth. Leafea placed the ball of light into the orb as they saw it floating into the universe, to Cray and Earth.

" Please be safe, Neon..." Luke said

~ Flashback end~

" So you guys sent him here?" Chris ask

" Originally, we wanted to send him to Cray. But we figured Earth was safer to hide him in." Luke said

" Well, it wasn't." Kamui said

They made sure Aichi was still sleeping as they explained the Link Joker incident to them.

" So that happened..." Amaya said

" He went through a lot all these years. You wouldn't believe it." Misaki said

" Well, we've never been with him for really long not like you guys. He looks happy at least." Luke said

" Yeah. I guess your decision was worth it." Ren said

" By the way, what happened when you guys were captured by Dias?" Kamui ask

" It's horrible... They threatened us by using the village and the people to tell them where Neon was. But we didn't budge a single information to them. If Neon were to ever fall into their hands, who knows what will happen." Luke said

" And in the end, you guys were controlled and corrupted by their powers." Leon said

" That's right. That power is really powerful... Our powers couldn't even fend it off... So we gave the instructions to Amaya before we went into the battle and got captured." Luke said

" To find Aichi and protect him, right?" Misaki ask

" Yes, that's right." Luke said

" So, Kai. What are you gonna do about that? Kai?" Miwa ask

They all looked over to Kai as Ren took an even closer look. He moved the chair that Kai was sitting on, dragging Kai along and placed it just right beside Aichi. He grinned mischievously as he used his mark to form a megaphone.

" How..." Shingo said

" He figured it out while fooling around with it." Leon said

" But... What's he gonna do with that?" Kamui ask

" Cover your ears, everyone. This is gonna get loud." Chris said

Those who knew Ren's character the best did as told as Amaya and Luke just blinked but did as told as well. Ren breathed in a huge bundle of air before blasting it into the megaphone.

" WAKE UP, SLEEPYHEADS! IT'S MORNING! HEY! WAKE UP!" Ren shouted

Aichi and Kai snapped awake as Aichi fell off his chair and Kai was still a bit out of sorts from the loud blast that was just right near his ears.

" Just as we thought..." Leon said

Kai snatched the megaphone from Ren as brought it down onto Ren's head instead.

" Ow!"

" Are you an idiot?! What's with the megaphone wake up call?! And how in the world did I end up beside Aichi?!" Kai ask

" First, I'm not an idiot! Don't be mean! Second, you were sleeping so I thought that I would give you and Aichi-kun a loud wake up call! And third... I dragged your chair beside him~!" Ren said densely

Kai just continued to glare angrily at him.

" And one more... Fourth... Where's Aichi-kun...?" Ren ask

" Huh?"

They turned to the place where Aichi fell off his chair and Aichi was definitely still there but with swirly eyes. Sweat drop...

" Hey, Aichi... Are you alright?" Naoki ask

" Y-Yes... Just a bit dizzy..." Aichi said

" Nice idea of waking them up with that megaphone but at the same time, it's not a good idea either." Misaki said

" But... I thought it would be fun..." Ren pouted

" Well, it wasn't." Kai said

" Well... Luke has explained mostly everything to us so the only thing we should do is that we should free the other Messiahs, right?" Misaki ask, while helping Aichi up

" That's right. If we can free them, then we'll have no problems dealing with Dias and his army soon." Luke said

" But when will the Millennium Moon appear?" Yuri ask

" If I'm correct, it should appear in three days. During that time, Aichi should never be anywhere outside at night." Amaya said

" I see... I guess protection for him is stricter then." Shingo said

" You could say that. But I'm sure that you guys can do that. Besides, you guys are strong in cardfights. And... Maybe we can teach you guys on how to use those marks properly, instead of just using a megaphone to wake people up." Luke said

" Hey, wait a minute! Lightning Messiah and a person who uses lightning attacks... Don't tell me... You guys are mates?" Kamui ask

" Well you can say that. Amaya's my mate and the connection doesn't exactly break just because I was turned evil." Luke said

" You sure there are no other feelings other than that?" Miwa ask

They blushed.

" W-What?! Of course not!" Amaya said

" Those blushes on your faces shows it!" Ren said

Sweat drop...

" Here we go again..." Misaki said

" A-Anyway... Let's put that aside... We should really head to the training rooms at the base. So, Amaya... Teleport us there." Luke said

" Of course! _Te-!_" Amaya was about to say it but a laughter broke her concentration

They looked around the shop but there was nothing.

" Who's there?! Show yourself!" Leon said

The laughter continued as Kai got closer to Aichi.

" You guys are pathetic. I told you that we'll be back." A voice said

" Show yourself, Dias!" Luke shouted

Dias and Junichi appeared.

" Huh? Where's Junko? Is she too scared to fight me again?" Amaya ask

" No. She's doing some preparations." Junichi said

" Preparations? Don't joke with us! Aichi is still with us, so there's no way those preparations will be useful!" Naoki said

" Oh, but I guarantee it will be." Dias said

" Who are you?! What are you trying to do?!" Aichi ask

" You'll find out soon enough... That your power is useless against our powers!" Dias said

A dark mist formed on hand as they saw something inside. Luke recognized it.

" That's...!"

A silver headpiece that has their silver rods intwined around each other and in the centre, there was a gold symbol like Aichi's mark.

" Go to your master." Dias said

The headpiece floated up as it flew towards Aichi.

" Dodge it!" Luke shouted

Kai got Aichi out of the way as the headpiece continued to target Aichi.

" Run! We need to get out of here!" Misaki said

Junichi blocked their way to the back door while Dias blocked their way to the front door.

" Darn it! We're trapped!" Naoki said

" Then we'll have to fight our way out!" Ren said

" That won't be possible." Dias said

He put his hand out as a dark wind blew the others out of the way, leaving Aichi and Kai unharmed.

" Everyone! No! Don't hurt everyone!" Aichi said

" Then just accept your fate." Dias said

The headpiece was in front of them again as Kai got Aichi out of the way again.

" Escaping won't help. Soon, you'll be too exhausted to retaliate." Junichi said

" Kai-kun!"

They dodged the headpiece again.

" I won't let this happen!" Kai said

His mark glowed as a sword appeared on his hand and he clashed with the headpiece.

" What?!"

" I won't let you get Aichi! Never again!" Kai said

" Kai-kun..."

" How bold. But it's going to take more than that to even defeat us." Dias said

Kai was about to hit the headpiece again but he had left his legs wide open and the headpiece slipped under him.

" What?!"

The headpiece slipped onto Aichi's head before Aichi even knew it.

_" No..."_ Aichi thought

The light in his eyes disappeared as Kai started to shake him.

" Aichi! What's wrong?! Wake up!" Kai said

" Messiah of Light. Eliminate him." Dias ordered

Aichi tapped the symbol on the headpiece as a sword appeared on his hand.

" Tch! If it's come to this, then I'll just bring you back!" Kai said

They charged at each other as their swords clashed at each other. But Kai was mostly on the defensive, while Aichi continues to strike.

" Why isn't Kai attacking?!" Naoki ask

" He can't... To Kai, Aichi's..." Misaki said

_" I don't want to hurt you... I can't do it!"_ Kai thought

Kai stopped. His sword dropped to the ground.

" Kai, no!"

" Finish him off, Messiah of Light." Dias ordered

Aichi walked over to Kai as he brought up his sword, ready to strike. Kai looked at the dull eyes.

" Aichi! Stop it! Can't you see who he is?! It's Kai! Your-!" Naoki shouted but was shut immediately by Shingo

Kai looked up, his eyes filled with determination. Aichi could feel it but he couldn't control his body.

_" Kai-kun..."_ Aichi thought

Light flashed around the whole room again as they had to shield their eyes again.

" Not again!" Junichi exclaimed

" He's rejecting the control over his body... His willpower is strong." Luke said

" Come on, Aichi! Fight it!" Misaki shouted

" Brother Aichi!" Kamui shouted

_" Everyone..."_ Aichi thought

His eyes went back to normal as the light disappeared and the sword on Aichi's hand disappeared.

" Kai-kun..." Aichi said

" He broke free from the spell that none of the Messiahs could even get rid of..." Junichi said

" This boy is more interesting than the rest." Dias said

" Dias-sama... What should we do?" Junichi ask

" Simple. Take him by force." Dias said

Aichi helped Kai up, unaware of what Dias and Junichi were going to do.

" Aichi, watch out!" Naoki shouted

Aichi turned his head to their enemy as he saw Dias ready to use his powers again, he didn't have enough time to react.

_" Daraku Netto!"_

Aichi pushed Kai away as a dark net trapped him.

" Aichi!"

" Now, let's see you escape this now." Dias said

" Aichi!"

Kai ran over to Aichi as he tried to break the net that is trapping Aichi.

" No! Run away, Kai-kun! You're no match for them!" Aichi said

Dias used his attack on Kai and Junichi intercepted the others that were approaching.

" Junichi, we're going." Dias said

" Yes, Dias-sama." Junichi said

" Everyone!" Aichi shouted

" I'll see all of you at the day of the Millennium Moon or maybe you guys will be destroyed by then." Dias said

" Everyone!"

The three disappeared as the others went towards Kai. Kai was feeling frustrated that he wasn't able to protect Aichi. The others were equally frustrated but their powers were still unable to match neither of Dias or Junichi or Junko.

" Training..." Naoki said

" You're right... There's no way we can just sit here frustrated and wait for the destruction! We need to save Aichi and defeat Dias!" Misaki said

" You're right. Please, Luke. Teach us everything you know on how we can use these marks." Kai said

" That's some determination. I got it. We'll go to the base's training room right now." Like said

" I'll inform the Chief about this as well. Let's go. _Terepoto!_" Amaya said

She teleported them to the base.

* * *

At and unknown location...

Aichi was inside a glass capsule. His wrists and ankles were shackled to the back of the glass capsule. His mouth sealed by a small rectangle shaped mask with strings at each sharp edge that went to the back of his head. The headpiece was still there. Dias entered as Aichi looked away.

" Now don't go acting cold with me. You're going to do a big job in three days time. Your ignorance will not help you." Dias said

Aichi tried to talk but all it came out were muffled words.

" Don't worry. I'll let you meet your friends soon. So if you listen to me obediently, I promise no harm will come to them." Dias said

Aichi turned away again.

_" Yeah, right. As if I'll believe your words..."_ Aichi thought

" You're an interesting boy. I wonder why would a boy this innocent and pure be living in this planet... Dangers exists even more here and yet you have so much fun everyday. Your willpower was so strong as well. But when the Millennium Moon appears, I wonder... If you'll be able to break our spell... Besides, the spell just now was the weakest one. That headpiece was supposed to be yours in the first place. Well then, I'll take my leave then. I'll see you soon." Dias said

He left while laughing menacingly.

_" Everyone... Kai-kun... Save me..."_ Aichi thought

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed it! I hope it was also not boring for everyone. Thank you for reading and I'll see everyone in the next chapter! Bye bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone! Now I'm presenting to everyone chapter 4! Aichi's been captured and the others are determined to train and save him! What will they ever do?! We'll find out soon! Without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

They arrived at the base as Amaya went to tell the news to Akira.

" Now then, while she's doing that, we should go give you some training." Luke said

" Yes!"

He led them to a huge training room as they explored it.

" Now then, we should see what's your specialty first before deciding on how to use the marks." Luke said

" There was this one time when Kai asked me to use my mark and I could somehow see all of your inner aura." Naoki said

" I guess that's one of the powers of the marks. And Kai and Ren were able to materialize things so that's another. There might be more, so why don't we try something else? Come over here." Luke said

They were led to a giant rock.

" Try lifting this giant rock with your marks." Luke said

" Are you crazy?! It's huge!" Kamui exclaimed

" You won't know if you try." Luke said

" I'll try." Misaki said

She stood in front of the rock as she looked at her mark.

_" In order to save Aichi, I need to do this! I can do this!"_ Misaki thought

Her mark glowed as she tapped the rock and she finally managed to lift it up.

" As expected of Misaki-san..." Shingo said

" Although, now she's kinda scary..." Miwa said

" Guess we found one of her powers. Now then... I don't know about you guys but I think it's better if I let each of you do something... Like a relay to find each of your powers." Luke said

" A relay?"

" That's right. Let's split it into Team Kai and Ren." Luke said

That was when Amaya and Akira entered.

" Well now. Here she comes. Amaya! We're doing a training relay! Come and join one of the teams!" Luke shouted

" Whatever, sure." Amaya said

Kai's team was with Miwa, Misaki, Kamui, Amaya and Naoki. Ren's team was with Leon, Chris, Shingo, Koutei and Yuri.

" And here are the rules. You need to figure out on how the members that are going to do these! First, you'll need to know how to do all those with the instructions written there! If you don't follow the instructions, your team will have to redo the whole relay all over again! Second, you can only use the marks to do that and third, don't stress out! Lastly, don't forget to pass the baton!" Luke explained

" Got it!"

" Ready... Go!"

The first runners were Chris and Kamui as they reached the first obstacle. They read the instructions and flinched.

" Huh?! Construct something and try to carry that huge pail of water over to the second runner before passing the baton?!" The both of them exclaimed

" Oh dear..." Misaki said

" Nee-chan should've been there!" Miwa said

" Constructing, huh? This isn't going to be easy..." Ren said

Kamui and Chris pondered as Kamui took the first move and used his mark. He tapped the pail as wheels appeared on the bottom of it and he wheeled it forward.

" Now he figured it out." Luke said

" Let's see how Chris will handle this." Akira said

Chris was still troubled but figured it out and his mark glowed. He tapped the ground as a stone hand came out and took the pail while Chris runs towards the second runner with the hand and pail beside him.

" Good job." Luke said

" Now it's the second runner's turn." Akira said

The both of them arrived to the second runners as Kamui passed the baton to Miwa while Chris passed the baton to Koutei. Both runners ran to the next obstacle. That was when they paused and looked down.

" Water?" Miwa wondered

" Hey, there's a wooden boat!" Koutei said

They both rode the wooden boat as they read the instruction in it.

" Huh?! This boat will have holes after five seconds after you sit on it, so figure out how to get to the other side safely?!" The two exclaimed

" No way..." Yuri said

" Oh my goodness... Those two are in huge trouble..." Misaki said

As the instruction had said, the boats suddenly have holes in five seconds.

" W-What should I do?!" Miwa said

" This is no joke!" Koutei exclaimed

" I'll just have to try!" Miwa said

Miwa saw his mark glow as he took a long board off the boat and tapped his mark in the water.

" Time to surf." Miwa said

He placed the board onto the surf as he started surfing to the other side.

" At this rate, I'm going to go down first!" Koutei said

He suddenly had an idea. He used his mark as a breathing tube was materialized. He dived into the water and started to swim to the other side.

" Wow. Both are getting wet either way." Akira said

" But it's not a bad idea if you ask me." Luke said

Both went up and ran towards the two girls waiting for them and gave them their baton. The two girls started to run to the next obstacle.

" This is so difficult!" Miwa said

" Well, at least we tried..." Koutei said

Both girls reached the next obstacle as they looked at the instructions.

" Are you kidding me?! Go onto the machine and try to get out of the spinning mess with your marks?!" The two exclaimed

" They have it even harder..." Kamui said

" I wonder what's going to happen now..." Chris said

Both girls got onto the machine as the machine locked itself and started spinning harder and harder.

" What's with this?! At this rate, I'm going to be too dizzy to get out!" Yuri said

" What's with this?! This isn't a relay anymore!" Misaki said

" But it's a training relay!" Luke shouted

" Don't remind us!" The two girls shouted

Sweat drop... Both managed to get to the door of the machine as Misaki pried the door open with her mark while Yuri managed to do the same. They jumped off the machine at the same time as they landed. Unsteadily walking towards the fourth runners as they passed the baton. The fourth runners were Amaya and Shingo.

" This is going to be a long day." Luke murmured

" Agreed." Akira said

* * *

Meanwhile... Aichi woke up with a fright after he heard some knocking on the glass. It was Dias.

_" Again with him? Just leave me alone already."_ Aichi thought

" You're too relaxed. What? Thinking your friends would come to save you in the end? Well, I don't think I'll let it happen." Dias said

Aichi just ignored him.

" I just came to get you to see the Millennium Glass. You need to get used to it after all." Dias said

_" I'll never do it! You can't make me!"_ Aichi thought

" You can resist all you want. But you won't be able to break out of here. Now then... Let's just go and see it. Shall we?" Dias said

He clicked his fingers as the floor under them elevated up and they arrived at another place. Aichi looked around as he saw a large device that had a glass sphere in its center and around it were rings.

_" It's like the shape of the rings from Lock... Except... There's two more of it..."_ Aichi thought

He looked up as he could see the roof and saw that it could be opened but it was still closed so he couldn't be sure about it.

" During these three days, at the night, you'll need to absorb the moonlight's energy to get enough powers when the Millennium Moon appears. I'm guessing three days will definitely be enough to store enough energy for that. So look forward to tonight." Dias said

_" I won't do it! You'll never get what you want!"_ Aichi thought

" Don't worry. You'll still have some friends to accompany you to watch it while you're doing that." Dias said

He clicked his fingers again as they descended and reached the same floor again but this time, there were five more same glass capsules in front of him. Dias took out five cards and inserted them into each one as five people materialized inside them.

" Meet your friends, the Neon Messiahs." Dias said

The five opened their eyes as they saw Aichi. The girl with the light blue hair was the first to react.

" Neon!"

" Your efforts were futile. He actually appeared at this time and age to us and your secrets were now out." Dias said

" Dias! Release Neon! We won't let you do whatever you want!" The boy with dark red hair said

" Oh? But none of you can escape so what's the use of threatening me? Instead, I'll let you have a little talk with him while waiting for night to fall." Dias said

He clicked his fingers as the mask on Aichi's mouth disappeared. Dias left the room.

" Neon, are you alright?" The same girl ask

" Who are you guys? And why are you calling me that?" Aichi ask

" Huh? Then you're not Neon?" The girl with yellow hair ask

Aichi shook his head.

" No. My name is Aichi Sendou." Aichi said

" So your name's Aichi? That's a nice name. My name's Mizuki." Mizuki said

" My name is Leafea." Leafea said

" Keith." Keith said

" The name's Hideaki! Remember it!" Hideaki said

" Hideki?" Aichi wondered

" Hideaki! Jeez! Why do people always get my name wrong?!" Hideaki ask

" Doesn't this always happen to you...?" Mizuki said

" Huh? Aren't we missing someone?" Leafea ask

" Where's Luke?" Keith ask

" Luke-san? If you're looking for him, he's with my friends, but who knows where they went now." Aichi said

" Wait a minute, he's already freed?!" Hideaki ask

" Yes. By Amaya-san." Aichi said

" As expected of Amaya... She's strong..." Leafea said

" But how did you get here?" Mizuki ask

" Dias captured me and placed me here... Well, now I need to figure out a way to get out... Wait... You guys are Messiahs, right? Since you're not shackled up, can you try to escape from here?" Aichi ask

" Can't. Dias placed a spell on these capsules. We can't use our powers to get out. But maybe that's why he shackled you, since he didn't place the spell on yours." Hideaki said

" You might be right... What should we do...?" Aichi said

That was when he felt a familiar sensation and voices were calling out to him.

_" This is... Psyqualia!"_ Aichi thought

His Psyqualia activated as he heard his units in his deck calling out to him.

_" My deck must have been in my pocket this whole time! I thought Dias had removed it!"_ Aichi thought

" What's wrong?" Keith ask

" I-It's nothing... B-But I need to reach for something in my pocket..." Aichi replied

" Try using your powers. You might be able to do it." Leafea said

" M-Maybe..." Aichi said

He concentrated as his mark faintly glowed and his deck started to come out of his pocket but dropped because of the lost of concentration. Some of the cards fell out of the deck case as Aichi saw one of the units and activated his Psyqualia on it. The card shook as it flew out of a small gap in the capsule and the unit came out of Aichi's Vanguard Circle.

" Little Liberator, Marron!"

Marron appeared from the circle as Aichi nodded to him. He nodded as well and opened his book. He fired out an attack and broke the capsule containing Aichi. When the glass was gone, Marron did the same to his shackles and Aichi was free. He picked up his fallen cards as he looked over to the other Messiahs.

" Marron! Break those glasses too!" Aichi said

Marron nodded and used his attack again but it didn't work.

" Why didn't it work? Then I'll try something else. Marron, come back." Aichi said

Marron nodded and reverted back to a card and returned to Aichi while Aichi activated his Psyqualia again.

" Enter the fray, king of all knights! Liberator, Monarch Sanctuary Alfred!" Aichi declared

Alfred came out of his Vanguard Circle.

" Alfred! Help me free them!" Aichi said

Alfred nodded as he fired his cannons onto the glasses as they broke.

" Now, let's go!" Aichi said

Alfred reverted back to a card as he went back to Aichi and they started to escape.

_" Wait for me, everyone! I'm coming back now!"_ Aichi thought

* * *

The fourth runners have just finished their run as they passed their baton to the fifth runners, Naoki and Leon. The two ran off as they arrived at the next obstacle, a forest of vines. They read the instructions.

" What?! Get through this forest with these blades provided and cut through the vines, but be careful, there are traps in some of the vines if you cut it, so you're advised to use your marks?!" The two exclaimed

" That's even worse... We can't even see what's going on inside there..." Misaki said

" Hopefully, they don't get into so much trouble." Yuri said

Naoki and Leon took the blades and went into the forest while Luke and Akira used a special goggles that can see inside the forest. Inside the forest, Naoki cut the vines as he walked forward.

" Jeez... This isn't a relay anymore..." Naoki said

He cut another vine but it triggered something... A tree trunk came out of nowhere and hit Naoki straight on.

" Ow! What's with these traps?!" Naoki exclaimed

Leon was doing the same thing but he gave up using the blade.

" I'll just have to do it." Leon said

His mark glowed faintly as he faces it to the vines in front of him and the vines were pushed aside instantly as he made his way out.

" Nice job." Luke said

" Wonder how Naoki's doing..." Akira said

Naoki was triggering so many traps that he got frustrated.

" That's it! I'll just use the mark!" Naoki said

His mark glowed as his eyes could see some vines shining.

" Those must be the traps... I just have to pick up the pace and not slash them then..." Naoki said

He continued cutting through the vines as he arrived at the end of the forest, so did Leon as they ran to the last runners and passed the baton.

" Alright. They made it to the last runners. Let's see how they're going to overcome that huge cliff we have." Luke said

Kai and Ren reached a huge cliff as they saw nothing to help them climb.

" Are you kidding?! Try to reach the top of the cliff and press the button to end this relay but you'll need to make something using only the cliff as material with your marks?! This is nonsense!" Kai exclaimed while Ren whined

Sweat drop...

" Kai..." Miwa said

" Hopefully, they'll get through..." Koutei said

" Good luck, you two!" Shingo cheered

" I wonder how they are gonna get past that..." Amaya said

_" But I can't give up here! Aichi's waiting for me!"_ Kai thought

His mark faintly glowed as he tapped the cliff and rocks sticked out of the cliff. He took out a pair of climbing gloves from his pocket that he keeps inside for some reasons.

" Oh, rock climbing, huh? I can't lose to you!" Ren said

His mark faintly glowed as he tapped the cliff and stone piles emerged from the cliff as Ren climbed up as well.

" Rock climbing versus Pole climbing... They're considered even at this juncture..." Misaki said

" Whoever reaches first, is the winner..." Kamui said

" But... Isn't this supposed to be training...?" Chris said

" You're right..." Kamui said

Kai and Ren continued climbing but all of a sudden, Ren felt a familiar sensation and stopped as he clenched his head a little with one hand.

_" This feeling is..."_ Ren thought

" Ren! Look out!" Kai shouted

The pole that Ren was standing on broke as he held onto the one he was trying to climb on.

" Ren!"

Ren could hear something cheering him on and a force pushing him up. He managed to reach to the other pole as he stood on the pole he was previously holding onto and heaved a sigh of relief.

_" That was close... If it weren't for him helping me..." _Ren thought

A hand extended out to him from the top of the cliff. It was Kai.

" Come on. Grab my hand." Kai said

Ren did as he was told and got onto the top and pressed the button with Kai.

" And that ends the relay! Good job everyone!" Luke shouted

They gathered in front of Luke and Akira as Amaya went beside Luke.

" That was a close call, Ren. You would've been injured if you didn't tried to climb up again..." Luke said

" No. I wasn't alone when I was climbing. My comrades were supporting me." Ren said

He took out his deck and looked at it. He smiled.

" I don't get it but at least you're safe. Now onto the next training-" Luke said

Akira stopped him after he had answered his call.

" No time for that. I've received news from my agents... The Messiahs have came back..." Akira said

" What?!"

They ran to Akira's office as they all saw Mizuki, Leafea, Keith and Hideaki sitting and waiting for them.

" Guys!"

" Luke!"

" What happened? How come you guys are freed?" Luke ask

" Where's Aichi?" Naoki ask

" I'm sorry..." Mizuki said

" Come, sit down. You can explain everything to us. What happened there?" Akira ask

" Well... The five of us managed to escape but the Corrupt army started chasing us..." Leafea said

_~ Flashback start~_

_The five of them ran around the base while being chased and found an escape pod._

_" Guys! Get in here!" Aichi said_

_He opened the pod as the other four went in but Hideaki stopped._

_" You should go in too!" Hideaki said_

_" I'll go in after you! Hurry!" Aichi said_

_Hideaki went into the pod. When Aichi was about to enter too, a black tentacle of some sort wrapped around his ankles and lifted him up, making him turn upside down._

_" No, Aichi!"_

_" Catch it!" Aichi said_

_He threw something to them as he hurriedly pressed the button to allow the escape pod to close before Hideaki and Keith could go to help. The escape pod started to launch as they watched Aichi being entangled in more black tentacles before they were launched out._

_~ Flashback end~_

" N-No way..." Kamui said

" He was able to free himself but he didn't leave us alone and instead helped us to escape too. But the weirdest thing was that he used cards to free us." Hideaki said

" What cards?!" Naoki ask

" This." Mizuki said

She passed them what looked like a deck case.

" Aichi's deck case!" Miwa exclaimed

" Like I thought... Suzugamori, Chris. You felt it too, didn't you?" Leon ask

" Yeah. Looks like my imagination weren't kidding me." Ren said

" What do you mean?" Amaya ask

" Don't tell me... It's that?" Misaki ask

" Yes, that's right. Psyqualia." Chris said

" Psyqualia?"

" It's an ability that including Sendou, the four of us have. We can somehow communicate with the cards. That's why Sendou was able to summon the units somehow." Leon said

" And just now at the cliff, I could feel someone pushing me up and my Psyqualia was also active then. So there's no doubt it was one of my units who helped me." Ren said

" So... What's going to happen to Aichi...?" Kai ask

" Probably... Nothing good..." Keith replied

Kai clenched his fists and bit his bottom lip as he got up and went back to the training room.

" Oh no... There he goes again... Wait for me, Kai!" Miwa called

_" Kai..." _Ren thought

" I'm going to follow Kai. I don't want to be the lonely one to be left out in saving Brother Aichi." Kamui said

This time, Misaki didn't want to correct him, knowing how he's feeling right now. She got up and left as well. Naoki and Shingo followed along. Ren got up to leave as Chris and Leon did the same.

" Don't worry. We'll make sure they don't go overboard with their training." Yuri said

Koutei and Yuri left after that.

" Luke. Go to the library with us. There's something that has been bothering me ever sun we've escaped." Leafea said

" Alright. Amaya, you can come with us if you want." Luke said

" No. I would rather go see their training." Amaya said

" Alright."

The five left as Amaya left to the training room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aichi was suffering in the hands of the tentacles as Dias commanded the tentacles to slowly squeeze him.

" I didn't expect you to aid those other Messiahs to escape. But too bad for you... You could've escaped but you allowed them to escape before you. Which is lucky for us. Quite bold considering the consequences that you're facing now." Dias said

" I won't allow you to use them... Your evil deeds will end soon..." Aichi said

" Whatever. I can't let you suffer too much. You still have another job to do after all." Dias said

The black tentacles released Aichi's body but it still tied Aichi's hands and legs together.

" So how do you feel? Had enough?" Dias ask

" Your powers are just going to go to waste if you use it for evil purposes... Nothing will come out good if you do that..." Aichi said

" What? So you're planning to defy me then? Then..." Dias said

He clicked his fingers as a black tentacle wrapped itself around Aichi's mouth and neck.

" Now then... I wonder what you can do about this..." Dias said

He clicked his fingers again as the tentacle around Aichi's neck started to slowly squeeze as Aichi's head tilted back a little.

_" Can't... breathe..."_ Aichi thought

" It's painful, isn't it? That'll teach you not to defy me and let those Messiahs escape ever again. Though, I wonder how long you can last." Dias said

The tentacle squeezed tighter as Aichi's muffled screams started.

_" Kai... kun... Help... me..."_ Aichi thought

Dias clicked his fingers as the tentacle released his neck. Aichi immediately gasped for air.

" Here's a question for you. What do you think the time is now?" Dias ask

Aichi was still panting as he couldn't concentrate on Dias's question.

" Then I'll show you." Dias said

He clicked his fingers as the floor elevated up. He recognized the device again as Dias lifted his hand up and Aichi was lifted up by the tentacles.

" It's night... You do know what that means, right?" Dias ask

_" No..."_ Aichi thought

" You do know then... Then I won't have to waste my breath explaining to you again. But you don't know why do you need the Moon's energy before the Millennium Moon appears, right? Then I'll explain it to you while you do your job." Dias said

The tentacles lifted Aichi up and off his feet as they moved over to the glass sphere while Aichi struggled. He was thrown into the sphere as the device started. The roof opened up to reveal the Moon, facing them.

" You see, there's this legend that was passed onto the Messiah of Light. Whenever he absorbs the Moon's energy, his power grows significantly strong. But it depends on whose hands he falls into... Once the Messiah had enough energy and summons the Arc on the day of the Millennium Moon, infinite power is born when both are joined together." Dias said

" If I grow significantly strong, then I can even get out of here, so what's the use of doing this?" Aichi ask

" Good question. You see, your powers are in a state of mostly sealed. To take off that seal, you'll need a powerful spell to break it. I have the power of the Corrupt, you can't stand a chance to resist me." Dias said

" You're lying! I won't work for you! Everyone will definitely save me and stop you!" Aichi said

" But that will be too late by then. Have fun absorbing the energy then. But I guarantee that it won't be fun for you." Dias said

The rings around the device turned around the sphere as shockwaves struck the glass as a light shot towards the Moon. Aichi's headpiece glowed as the Moon's energy started flowing into Aichi. It was too much for Aichi to handle as he screamed. A transparent white ribbon appeared on the back of his headpiece, flowing in the air.

" Oh, the Transformation has already started... Can't forget these..." Dias said

He clicked his fingers as a black cloth wrapped around Aichi's wrists and ankles and tied them tightly together. Aichi continued to scream as a pair of earrings with one of a mini version of Aichi's mark and a mini version of a crescent moon dangled on his ears. The symbol on his headpiece had an additional crescent moon symbol beside it.

" NO!" Aichi screamed

The device slowly started to stop as Aichi's screams also stopped. A black tentacle wrapped itself around Aichi's body as it lifted him up and placed him into Dias's arms.

" So how did the first experience feel?" Dias ask

" Let me go... I won't let you have what you want..." Aichi said

" Too bad... The Millennium Glass won't allow that to happen. Besides, your attempt to resist just now have failed, that shows that you can't do anything..." Dias said

Aichi tried to move his hands but his attempt failed as the black cloth tightened around his wrists.

" It's no use trying to break those. Your Transformation has already began and I'm sure in the next days to pass, it will be completed before the Millennium Moon appears." Dias said

" Transformation...?" Aichi ask

" To become a complete Neon Messiah of Light, or should I say... Corrupted Messiah of Light." Dias said

Aichi's eyes widened.

" Once the Arc appears, I'll corrupt both you and the Arc and rule the whole universe!" Dias said

" No...! I won't let that happen...!" Aichi said

" But you can't do anything about it. Now, sleep." Dias said

Aichi looked into Dias's eyes as he felt sleepy.

_" Oh no... He's casting a spell to make me sleepy..."_ Aichi thought

His eyes felt heavy as Aichi's head tilted back.

_" Kai... kun..."_ Aichi thought

Finally, his eyes closed as he fell asleep. Dias walked towards another capsule as he placed Aichi inside and closed it. He could see Aichi still sleeping inside through the glass. He clicked his fingers as the same mask sealed Aichi's mouth again.

" I'm going to enjoy watching as the days passes to destruction day." Dias said

He left the room as Aichi continued to sleep.

* * *

Kai and the others were still training. Kai and Miwa were shooting targets with their guns that they materialized. Misaki was training with short swords and throwing at targets. Kamui was training with Chris, trying to use their marks to create different elements. Ren and Leon were fighting against each other. Naoki and Shingo were doing the same after arguing with each other again. Koutei and Yuri were training to create combination attacks. Amaya was standing at one side, watching each of their trainings.

" Looks like they're determined to save him... But if they work too hard..." Amaya muttered

Luke and the others entered at the same time and saw their training.

" Hey, Amaya. So, how are they?" Luke ask

" They're all determined to save Aichi but I think the most desperate one is... Kai..." Amaya said

" It's already obvious when we came in." Keith said

" Amaya... We have bad news." Luke said

" What is it?" Amaya ask

Akira entered at the same time.

" Hey guys! Stop your training! We have some news about Dias's plan!" Akira shouted

They all stopped and looked over to him as they followed him to his office and they saw the projector turned on.

" You see, we've found out that something happened to the Moon. Take a look at this." Akira said

The screen showed showed a light shining onto the Moon.

" What's that?" Naoki ask

" That must be..." Amaya said

" That's exactly the bad news that I was about to say." Luke said

" That's Aichi. Or more like he was forced to do it." Leafea said

" What?!"

" What happened to Brother?!" Kamui ask

" We went to the library just now and we found this." Mizuki said

She slid a book across the table to Kai and the others as Kai took it and opened it. The others looked over his shoulders.

" What's this?" Chris ask

" Pictures?" Leon ask

" You see, when he was born, our creator told us, 'He can be used for either good or evil, if he is to fall into the darkness, a great danger will befall on the universe.' We went to search up on what he meant and we discovered that he was referring to the Millennium Moon." Hideaki explained

" And there's something else here. It says that before the Millennium Moon appears, he needs to absorb some of the Moon's energy which is what we see at the projection." Keith said

" But that can't be achieved without the Millennium Glass. However, Dias has somehow used a device with the Millennium Glass to force Aichi to absorb the energy, eventually leading to the Transformation, which we suspect that other than the Arc, this is what Dias is also trying to obtain." Mizuki explained

" Then, does that mean the Transformation is done?" Ren ask

" Not possible. Given Aichi's current ability, it would take exactly these few days to the Millennium Moon to get the Full Transformation." Leafea explained

" So little time..." Miwa said

" Is there any way to stop it if anything happens?" Misaki ask

" For now, we're trying to find out of any clues in the book, but so far, there's none." Luke replied

Kai flipped the pages of the book while Luke was still talking. Miwa and Ren were still looking through with him. That was when Kai suddenly flinched and stopped at a page, staring at it blankly while his cheeks had pink hues. Miwa and Ren whistled when they saw his reaction.

" Wow... What'cha starin' at Kai~? Looks interesting, doesn't it~?" Miwa teased

" Then, I have a game for you to play~! Imagine... Aichi-kun transforming into that..." Ren whispered in a teasing manner as Kai's cheeks were turning dark pink

Miwa and Ren went to the back to laugh as much as they want as the others tried to see what Kai was looking at.

" What are you looking at to make you look that way?" Naoki ask

" Did you find something?" Shingo ask

Kai immediately shut the book before they could take a peek at it. He silently sighed as he went to the back and gave Miwa and Ren a smack to their heads each.

" Ow!"

Sweat drop.

" Anyway, there's another copy of the book back at the library, so you guys can search it up from this book while we search it up on the other book... We need to research on it as much as you can, we don't have much time left. There's still two days left before the Millennium Moon appears, so be prepared." Hideaki said

" Right!"

They left as they split into their own groups to discuss about the book as the night deepens.

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! Sorry for the long wait for this story too! I was busy in school this week! Next chapter will be coming up as soon as possible so once again, thank you for reading and bye bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone! I'm presenting to you chapter 5! What's going to happen to the others as the day draws near?! And what exactly does Aichi's Transformation look like?! Let's find out in this chapter! Let's start!

Normal POV

It was morning again as Misaki and the others woke up from their sleep to see Kai already awake and flipping through the book's contents.

" What...? Why are you up so early for...?" Kamui ask

" But judging by the way you're drinking coffee... You've been up the whole night reading, haven't you...?" Miwa ask

" Yeah. I still need to find clues to how we can save Aichi." Kai said

" You can't. You need rest. We wouldn't want you to try and save him while you're sleepy, right? Go and sleep, we'll try to figure something out until you wake up." Misaki said

" But..." Kai said

" Go, Kai. You can rest easy, we can handle this." Ren said

" Alright..." Kai said

He went to his bed as he laid down and slept as the others quietly went out.

" Jeez... He's working too hard..." Naoki said

" At this rate... He'll be too exhausted..." Shingo said

" Come on, we promised him to do this, so after breakfast we need to look through this book." Misaki said

" Right!"

That was when Naoki accidentally dropped the book and it opened up to the page where Kai got embarrassed at. The others saw the outfit in the picture.

" Oh no! I'll pick it up! Hey, wait a minute... Aichi's symbol is only the Sun... So why is there an additional Moon there?" Naoki said

" There is?" Kamui ask

He went to look at the picture too.

" You're right... It doesn't make sense..." Kamui said

" Sun is the light, Moon is... The darkness, if used in the hands of evil..." Leon said, coming into realization

" When light and darkness combine... It depends on which prevails first, and since Aichi is in the hands of Dias... His dark powers might awaken and it can combine with the faint light to take over or even put the universe in danger!" Misaki exclaimed

" Let's see some more pages to see if we can find anymore!" Shingo said

Naoki flipped to the next page as they saw two pictures that were exactly as what Misaki has explained.

" There's no way to stop him but... We found this important information at least!" Chris said

" Let's go to the library to meet the others!" Miwa said

They nodded and ran to the library to meet the others there.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aichi woke up to find himself in the capsule and immediately looked around.

_" That Dias... He left me here like this, knowing that I still can't use my powers anyway..."_ Aichi thought

That was when Dias entered the room and approached the capsule. He opened the glass as he used both hands to scoop Aichi out.

" So how did you like your stay here?" Dias ask

He clicked his fingers as the mask around Aichi's mouth disappeared and Aichi retaliated at him.

" Dias! Your plans will never work! My friends will save me and stop you!" Aichi said

" Your futile struggles will bring you nowhere. Now then..." Dias said

He placed Aichi back in the capsule as a ball of darkness was on his finger.

" This is going to hurt a little. But it won't if you accept it without trying to reject it." Dias said

" I won't accept it! I won't let you use me!" Aichi said

" We'll see who wins then." Dias said

He injected the dark ball as something suddenly deflected it.

" Oh? Who knew some of your powers could protect you... Interesting. Nobody have ever been able to use any of their powers with those black cloths restraining them." Dias said

" I told you. You're not going to use me!" Aichi said

" Oh well. Making you join us will be difficult then. But there are other convenient methods I can use, so you'll have to wait until tonight when the Moon shines again." Dias said

He clicked his fingers as the mask appeared again. Dias stood up and closed the capsule.

" Until then, you might as well enjoy staying inside there. There's no doubt your friends might come. I'll prepare a proper welcoming party for them once that happens." Dias said

At those words, Aichi kicked the capsule and struggled.

" It's useless. I'll see you tonight." Dias said

The door closed as Aichi looked up at the device.

_" Everyone... Please don't come!"_ Aichi thought

He continued to kick the glass in hopes that it would somehow break.

* * *

Meanwhile, Misaki and the others were now discussing with Luke and the others.

" So now that he's in the hands of Dias, his command might be..." Kamui said

" Destroy the world with his dark powers. Dias is trying to force him to destroy the whole universe slowly, one by one." Luke said

" We can't let that happen!" Naoki said

" I know. But what can we do? If he ever awakens Aichi's powers, even the five of us are no match for him." Hideaki said

" Light and darkness... Both exists for a reason... Your Creator must have warned you about Aichi, since he's a sort of a Guardian of the Arc, and since he is the only one who can summon it." Misaki said

She flipped to a page which showed a mirror with the symbol of the Sun and Moon inside the glass and some golden and silver charms around it.

" This must be the Arc then. Not really what I expect but I guess the symbol of the Sun and Moon actually makes sense why he needs the Moon's energy..." Koutei said

" But... There's still nothing on how we can defeat him." Mizuki said

" What should we do...?" Kamui ask

" Hey... Is that a marking? Did Kai do that?" Miwa said, pointing out a paper sticking out of one of the pages

They looked at each other and shrugged. They flipped to the page and found something.

" We don't know how to defeat him but if we can find these two, maybe we can." Leon said

" What is it?" Keith ask

" Researchers that have researched on the Messiah of Light before going missing all of a sudden... Researcher Marie and Researcher Edward. The two researchers that have researched something about the Arclight long ago but was nowhere to be found when they were at a breakthrough of their research." Chris said

" But if they're nowhere to be found, what should we do? There's no picture either..." Leafea said

" Apparently... They were last seen at the Planet Cray." Ren said

" But why would they be at the Planet Cray?" Shingo said

" The more troubling question is... How?" Misaki said

" But maybe we can ask them at least, the three of us, that is." Leon said

" How are you going to do that?" Luke ask

" Everyone, bring out your avatar cards. I have Aichi-kun's Blaster Blade and Alfred here too." Ren said

" We're going to call for a gathering. See if they know anything." Chris said

" Tokura, that black hairband... It has her essence so at least we can identify her avatar unit." Leon said

Misaki looked at the black hairband wrapped around her wrist.

_" Kourin..." _Misaki thought

" I got it! I'm sure that's what Kourin wants too..." Misaki said

They all placed their avatar cards down. Ren placed down Blaster Dark, Dragruler Phantom, Blaster Blade and Monarch Sanctuary Alfred. Leon placed down Tran-core Dragon and Tetra-drive Dragon. Chris placed down Leopald. Naoki placed down Tempest Bolt Dragon and Ignition Dragon. Shingo placed down Magatsu Storm. Misaki placed down Minerva and Angelica, she also removed the black hairband and placed it down as well. Miwa placed down Dauntless and Kai's Dragonic Overlord (break ride). Kamui placed down Ethics Buster and Perfect Raizer. Koutei placed down Daikaizer and Daiyusha. Yuri placed down Enigman Storm.

" Ready?" Leon ask

The other two nodded as they faced the cards and activated their Psyqualia. Soon, they were transported to Cray in their astral forms and when they opened their eyes, they were in front of the gathered units.

" Did it work? Is... Her avatar here too?" Ren ask

" We're over here." Ashlei said, coming out of the group with Salome

" Good. Everyone, we need to talk to you guys about something..." Leon said

" Is it regarding something dangerous? Because the whole of Planet Cray saw a light doing something to the Moon." Dark said

" That's what we want to say... Please... Listen to us carefully..." Chris said

They explained their whole situation to them, how Aichi was the Messiah of Light, how he was captured and what was going to happen if Dias wasn't stopped.

" Yeah. I know that. My comrades told me that they helped him to get out before but then they don't know the rest of the result." Blade said

" I was one of them that helped, but in the end, we lost connection when we couldn't reach his Psyqualia to see his situation." Alfred said

" Well, we've just explained it. Now, we wanted to ask this question. Have you guys ever encountered researchers by the name of Marie and Edward?" Leon ask

The units looked at each other before answering.

" Oh, you mean those humans? We caught them wandering all around Cray, but they weren't invading any of our territories and are instead just looking at our behaviors and the sky, getting information on something time to time." Alfred said

" So we just ignored their behaviors since there was nothing special about it. But I am curious how they ended up on Cray." Blade said

" I also ignored them, as long as they never harmed my friends of the forest, I was happy enough to obligate with the other areas to ignore them." Leopald said

" So where did they live at?" Chris ask

" Somewhere at the eastern outside borders of the United Sanctuary. But they disappeared one day so we left it alone, we just make sure nobody went there to replace anything inside." Ashlei replied

" So they really just disappeared like that..." Ren said

" Anything you found out inside that house? Or did they age all these years?" Chris ask

" No. Cray never has a time where we age. We are units after all." Dragruler said

" We never really entered the house either." Dark said

" Well... At least we know something about those two... Sorry to trouble you guys..." Leon said

" Wait." Blade said

" What is it?" Ren ask

" We would like to help you. We don't want the universe to be destroyed either." Dauntless said

" But..." Chris said

" Please. I want to save Aichi too." Alfred said

The three looked at each other and nodded.

" Alright. We'll meet each other somewhere on Earth when we've pinpoint Sendou's location, and arrange it with you." Leon said

The units nodded as the three thanked them and left. When they were back to their world, they told them about what the units told them.

" So, they were mysterious people who ended up on Cray all of a sudden... If we can find them, then we'll get the answers we need." Kamui said

" That's _if_ we can find them, but we don't have that time... There's no choice then... But to try..." Leon said

" What can we do? It's already the second day! We only have one day left before Dias summons the Arc!" Naoki said

" If only we can do something about Dias's army and his powers..." Shingo said

" Now that I think about it... How did Dias make you guys into Vanguard Cards?" Misaki ask

" He just puts us in the capsules and slots the cards inside and turn us into them. And something like that is really hard to break out of." Hideaki said

" Unless we win in the fight..." Ren said

" If Dias gets Sendou into one of those cards, we just need to defeat him." Leon said

" But... Won't that..." Koutei said

" We're also thinking the same thing... If we attack Aichi, won't it harm his real body...?" Chris said

" And even if it doesn't, there's still doubts in there." Shingo said

" Tomorrow, the Full Transformation will settle in. If we don't defeat him by tomorrow night, we might not have the chance once he gets the Arc." Luke said

" Then... We'll train so hard that we can even defeat the whole army single-handed! I won't let Dias do whatever he wants with Aichi!" Naoki said

" I'm in too! I'll keep training until tomorrow's battle!" Kamui said

" Me too!" Misaki said

" Count me in too!" Shingo said

" Me three!" Miwa said

" Us too!" Koutei and Yuri said

" Don't forget about us." Ren said

" Yeah!"

All of them nodded and went off without the other Messiahs agreeing to anything.

" I've never let lose in such a long time. Won't it be a waste if we don't follow them?" Luke ask

" If you're in, then all of us are in." Leafea said

" Yeah!"

The five followed them as they went for training.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aichi was still trying his best to kick the glass. That was when a crack formed on the glass.

_" Alright! Just a little more!"_ Aichi thought

He continued to kick the crack as the glass shattered and the shards flew up and Aichi closed his eyes. Luckily for him, none of the shards hit him. He found a nearby shard close to him inside the capsule. He reached for the shard with his hands as he started to scratch the cloth to break it, when the cloth broke and his hands were free, he removed the mask. He started to do the same to the cloth on his legs, when they broke, he went out of the capsule.

" What should I do...?" Aichi said

He looked around but couldn't find anything he can escape with without anyone knowing.

" The only option... Is by that door!" Aichi said

He ran to the door as he opened it and looked around to see if anyone is outside. When he found that there was no one around the area, he ran to the path where they had found the escape pod.

_" Just a little more!"_ Aichi thought

He reached for the escape pod but that was when a hand appeared out of nowhere and grabbed his arm. He looked over to the person, it was Dias.

" No way..." Aichi said

" You sure know how to escape. Well now, try to escape this." Dias said

A dark shadow surrounded both of them as they were transported back to the room with the device. Aichi was immediately thrown to the ground.

" Your persistence is really incredible. To think you would still try to escape in your situation... I guess that's what you people call 'willpower'. Then..." Dias said

Dark shadows surrounded him.

" I'll see how you escape this assault." Dias said

The dark shadows attacked Aichi as he got up and ran away. The dark shadows continued to pursue him with a terrifying speed. When Aichi was at a dead end, he pressed his back against the wall.

" It's over. You're powerless against me." Dias said

The dark shadows turned into hands as they grabbed Aichi's arms and legs. Dias approached him as Aichi struggled.

" I'll make sure you don't escape this time, with this..." Dias said

He tapped the mark on Aichi's chest as it started to heat up and Aichi screamed. Dark aura leaked out of Dias's palm as it covered Aichi's whole body, making Aichi weak and powerless. The dark hands released Aichi as Dias picked him up and walked over to another capsule which was in a lying down position. He placed Aichi inside again and closed it. Aichi could barely open his eyes as Dias left the room again. Finally, his eyelids fell in his exhaustion.

* * *

Meanwhile... The others have been training hard ever since and Kai had also woken up and started training with them. Amaya entered the training room.

" Guys. We've pinpoint the location of where Dias is." Amaya said

They looked over to her and followed her to the office.

" Apparently, Dias lands on this huge land at Japan so that Aichi can absorb the Moon's energy. That's where their base is at as well. However, my guess is that Dias will shift everything in his other base to this base tonight. So we can take this chance tomorrow to get into the base. I've sent some of our people to check for any pathways that lead us into the base, none has given me any information yet, but it will come sooner." Amaya said

" Wait a minute... That place..." Kamui exclaimed

" You know where this is?" Akira ask

" Yeah... That's originally where the Tatsunagi Corporation used to reside, now they've taken down that building and shifted the company to somewhere else. The place where that battle started..." Misaki said

" I see... Was there any pathways there before?" Amaya ask

" My HQ has a secret passageway underground where it leads everywhere, since I didn't have anything to do, so Tetsu and I built it so that I wouldn't be so bothered with crossing the busy streets." Ren said

Sweat drop...

" Why did we ask...?" Yuri said

Amaya answered a call and thanked the other person on the other line before putting it down.

" I've got news. We can use that passageway and that'll lead us to outside the building where there will be a safety hatch we can crawl through into the building. So, the battle tomorrow is confirmed now..." Amaya said

" And we've just contacted some friends. Tell your people if there are any dragons, animals or knights approaching this base, just tell them that they're friends of ours." Chris said

" I just did after they gave me the information that weird creatures were coming this way." Akira said

The door opened as Akira finished his sentence. Their avatar units have all arrived.

" Good to see you, Blaster Dark. My guess is that the dragons were unable to come in since they were too big." Ren said

" You guessed it correctly. Heard that you've got the information, so what have you got?" Dark ask

" The battle's tomorrow. We need to stop the Full Transformation from settling in. We can't risk to lose this one." Leon said

" Then it's a battle we're not going to lose at." Ashlei said

" Yeah!"

They went back to training as the night started to deepen.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aichi was once again placed into the glass sphere as the Moon's energy began to flow into his body. Aichi screamed once again as his clothes started to change into a similar clothing to what he was once wearing, except that now the mark on his chest was in full view with some white clothes covering his shoulder. A pair of long white fingerless glove with gold streaks was on his hands. A gold belt with the Sun and Moon on it was on his waist as a long white pants formed but the bottom of it was left loosely and flowing. His shoes turned white with transparent white laces that wrapped around his ankles.

" That's the second Transformation done. Just one more day and the Full Transformation will be obtained..." Dias said

He lifted up his hands as Aichi landed in his arms. The dark aura was still covering Aichi's body.

_" Kai... kun..."_ Aichi thought

Aichi was looking around again as he saw that his surroundings were different.

_" Is this place... Earth...?"_ Aichi thought

Dias placed him into the capsule again as Aichi turned his head away. He started to feel sleepy as he fell asleep once more.

" That's right. That dark aura will strip you of all your energy which leaves you too tired to retaliate against me. Just one more day to the Full Transformation... And two more days to the Millennium Moon... The time is almost up..." Dias said

He closed the capsule as he left the room.

* * *

~ The next day~

The others woke up again as they started to gear up for the battle.

" This is enough, right? We can materialize things after all." Misaki said

" Yeah. It should be alright." Miwa said

" We just need to make sure none of our friends sees us like this." Kamui said

" Yeah. I think we've been missing from town for two days. We need to make up a good excuse if they ever sees us." Chris said

" Yeah..."

" Then, let's go!" Kai said

" Alright!"

* * *

They arrived back on Earth with Amaya's powers and started to walk over to the Foo Fighter's HQ without anyone noticing.

" Now we just need to avoid Tetsu and Asaka." Ren said

" Yeah!"

They walked into the building with Ren's access card. That was when they froze in their footsteps. It was their teammates and friends.

" Ren-sama! There you are!" Asaka said

" You've been gone for two days and everyone was worried about the others who went missing too." Tetsu said

" Gai! What're you doing here?!" Yuri ask

" I should ask the same thing. Where've you guys been? I was worried about you two." Gai said

" Gouki! What're you doing here?" Kamui ask

" Reiji and Eiji told me that you've been missing for two days. We were worried about you!" Gouki said

" Leon-sama!" Jillian exclaimed

" Where were you? Jillian and I were worried about you!" Sharlene said

" Chris! Where'd you go this time?! You didn't come back to the hotel for two days!" Lee said

" You worried us too, you know!" Ali said

" You guys didn't come for school for two days too... So we got worried, in Kourin's place..." Rekka said

" You didn't have to..." Misaki said

" Where did all of you go? And... What's with the battle attires and those people behind you...?" Suiko ask

They flinched.

_" We're so lucky the units were inside the cards since they can't get too much attention here..."_ Kamui thought

" Listen, we need to head off to the underground passageway. We can't waste anymore time." Ren said

" At least explain to us why were you gone for so long. You know how worried we got! We demand answers!" Jillian said

" Yeah!"

" This is not the time! We need to go now!" Miwa said

" The Moon's been acting weird in these two days too... Tell us. Are you going to do something related to that?" Gai ask

" And where's Sendou?" Gouki ask

" We just can't! Just let us through! We can explain another time!" Kamui said

" We can't! Emi-chan's worried about why her brother was missing for two days! And then she discovered you guys were missing too! What's going on here?!" Rekka ask

" Please, just let us go first. We can't waste any more time! We need to finish this before nightfall!" Leon said

" Is it something related to the Moon again? Just tell us! We won't say anything!" Suiko said

" I'm sorry. But time's ticking, we can't waste it anymore." Koutei said

" Then explain on the way! We're going to follow you guys and get to the bottom of this!" Lee said

" No, guys... You can't. It's too dangerous." Ren said

" Then what about that time with Link Joker? We fought beside each other, didn't we?" Asaka ask

They looked at each other before sighing.

" Alright. But be careful..." Chris said

" Okay!"

They went into the secret passageway while explaining mostly everything as they finally arrived outside the building where the battle is about to begin.

" Naoki. What can you see beyond those walls?" Misaki ask

Naoki used his mark as he saw through the walls.

" Looks like they're all patrolling around the whole building... That amount is huge, we need to keep our eyes peeled if anything happens." Naoki said

" Okay."

They went into the safety hatch that Amaya mentioned and crawled through it, but Tetsu, Gouki and Gai had to stay outside since they were too big.

" What are we going to see beyond there?" Luke whispered

" I can sense a huge number of people, so we better be careful. Naoki's still keeping watch, so it's still alright." Misaki whispered

But that was when Naoki suddenly stopped.

" What's wrong?" Miwa whispered

" Stay down... There's security lasers all around this hatch... Trigger even one of them and the alarm will sound..." Naoki whispered

" How can we get past that?" Shingo ask

" Just follow where I crawl and we'll get through it safely." Naoki said

They crawled with Naoki's guidance as Naoki gave the signal that they were safe. They continued crawling until they reached the exit hatch. Naoki looked around as he removed the hatch and they all crawled out of the hatch.

" Whew! Looks like the coast is clear here." Kamui said

" However... Judging by this, we're at the basement of the building. If I'm correct, Dias would have Aichi at the top floor of this building, so that he can clearly absorb the energy without any interruptions." Chris said

" This is going to be difficult... At this rate, we need something to bring us up there without anyone noticing..." Miwa said

" Let's go." Kai said

They followed him as Kai peeked out of the door. He immediately went back into the room.

" This is an army of a huge scale..." Kai said

They peeked outside as well as they saw the soldiers walking around the place similar weapons. But the number outside there was too much...

" What's this?! At this rate, this might as well be something more dangerous as an army of Reversed fighters!" Naoki said

" Ready?" Misaki ask

" Okay!"

They materialized all their weapons as they headed outside and defeated the army outside the room.

" These guys are no big deal..." Naoki said

" Let's keep going." Miwa said

They went up the stairs as they were greeted with another mass of soldiers.

" Tsk! Not again!" Kamui said

" We'll handle this! You guys just head up the next one!" Luke said

" Huh? But..." Koutei said

" Hurry! Aichi's counting on you guys!" Leafea said

" R-Right!"

The Messiahs stalled the army as they ran up the stairs.

" You sure Aichi Sendou's still alright?!" Rekka ask

" Yeah! I'm sure Dias won't do anything to him!" Leon said

" Guys! We're approaching more armies again!" Yuri said

" What should we do?!" Kamui ask

" Send us in!" A voice said

" Huh?"

It was the units. They nodded and sent out Dark and the others, keeping Blade and Alfred with them.

" Go on ahead! We'll finish this off and meet you guys!" Dark said

" Alright! Thank you, Blaster Dark! Everyone!" Ren said

They ran up the stairs again as they finally reached the top floor and opened all of the doors. When they arrived at the last door, they opened it. The device was there with a capsule lying in front of it.

" That device is huge..." Shingo said

" Over there! There's a capsule there!" Ali said

They ran over to the capsule as they saw Aichi inside there. Kai opened the capsule and picked him up.

" The Transformation's almost completed... Come on, we need to get him out of here..." Miwa said

" Oh no, you don't." A voice said

They turned to the door to see Dias there.

" Dias!"

" You're not getting away with him." Dias said

He put out his hand as Aichi started to float towards Dias and was now floating beside him.

" Dias! Give Brother back!" Kamui said

" You really think I'll do that? Of course not. The Millennium Arc will be summoned tomorrow, and this world will be destroyed first." Dias said

" Then we'll fight you to get him back!" Naoki said

" I don't think you even have the chance to do that." Dias said

He put out his hand again as a black mist surrounded them.

" What's this?!" Miwa exclaimed

" Go to sleep." Dias said

They collapsed as Dias laughed menacingly.

~ A few hours later~

Kai and the others woke up to find themselves in a giant capsule with two other capsules beside them which contained the other Messiahs and units.

" Guys! Are you alright?!" Mizuki ask

" Yeah... Looks like Dias caught us..." Misaki said

" We were caught when we were outside..." Gai said

" If that wasn't bad enough, these capsules can't allow us to use our powers." Dark said

" Oh great. Now we must be at a different room than Brother..." Kamui said

" What time is it now?!" Miwa ask

" You guys have slept for hours. I'm guessing it's night now." Dauntless said

" Oh no..."

That was when a scream was heard.

" Brother!"

" Aichi!"

Aichi was now reaching his Full Transformation, pure white transparent wings appeared from his back as it glittered in the moonlight. His eyes had a transparent reflection where the Sun and Moon symbols could be seen inside each of his eyes.

" That's it... Your Full Transformation is finally complete. Now, come down here." Dias said

Aichi floated down to Dias's arms once again.

" And your friends will be here to witness you summoning the Arc tomorrow. To think they actually came to save you... They're right next door right now. They should be awake by now." Dias said

" No..." Aichi said

" Oh, but yes. They came to save you, thinking that they have such a huge back up that they can win. What a joke. Oh well." Dias said

He placed Aichi down, leaning him against the device.

" You're free to walk to them. But I doubt you can free them... Then, I'll see you tomorrow night, of the Millennium Moon." Dias said

He left the room as Aichi grabbed one part of the device and got up. He started walking towards the door, falling at some point, grabbing onto things for support.

_" Kai-kun..."_ Aichi thought

* * *

Meanwhile, Kai and the others were trying to break the glass with their weapons but it was no use.

" The glass is hard!" Shingo said

" At this rate, Dias will destroy this world!" Naoki said

" We need to hurry and get to Aichi immediately!" Miwa said

Blade and Alfred also came out and started helping them.

" Darn it! Why won't it break?!" Kamui said

The door suddenly opened and Aichi stumbled in.

" Aichi!"

" What are you doing?!" Naoki ask

" Everyone..." Aichi said, relieved to see them

" No! Stop coming here!" Misaki said

Aichi looked around to find a switch to free his friends but couldn't find any. He walked towards them instead.

" Don't keep moving! You're going to get injured!" Miwa said

Aichi moved to the front of the glass and placed his hands onto the glass.

" Are you an idiot?! Dias has obviously placed a spell on you to keep you from moving! Why are you still coming here?!" Kai ask

" I'm going to free everyone... Wait for me..." Aichi said

" No, stop it! If you keep this up, Dias will definitely come!" Naoki said

Aichi ignored him and moved to the sides of the glass.

_" There's nothing... What should I do...?"_ Aichi thought

" So you did come." A voice said

They turned to see Dias there.

" I applaud you for your spirit but too bad it'll go to waste right now. Besides, you still need rest for tomorrow. Can't let you stay here for too long." Dias said

A dark ray fired as Aichi closed his eyes and a barrier formed.

" What?!"

" Aichi!"

" Then what about this?!" Dias said

The dark ray turned bigger as the barrier started to crack.

" That's right. That is just a tiny bit of your power. It's over." Dias said

The barrier broke as the dark ray pushed Aichi back onto the glass as Aichi screamed.

" Dias, stop it!" Hideaki shouted

" Aichi! Aichi!"

" Brother!"

" Sendou-kun!"

" Sendou!"

" Aichi-kun!"

The dark ray stopped as Aichi dropped to the ground. His vision and hearing turned blurry as he fainted. Dias picked him up.

" That was a useless attempt." Dias said

" Dias! Let Aichi go!" Kai said

" It's useless. Your powers won't work inside there. Then, I'll see you tomorrow." Dias said

He walked out of the door with Aichi as they continued to try to break the glass.

_" No... Aichi..."_ Kai thought

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! Thank you for reading and look forward to chapter 6! Bye bye!


End file.
